Green Eyes
by Evanjk1122
Summary: the cullens have acted out their lives in forks for almost 4 years now, but when a charismatic and intelligent stranger with incandescent eyes appears in their life, nothing is going to stay the same. give it a chance i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. - this is an idea that has been in my head for over a year now and every author that if found that wrote something even close to this idea has since stopped writing so I thought I'd come out of retirement and give it a try. PLEASE let me know your thoughts I hate the way I write my dialogue and I need criticism …and reviews anyway please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- don't own anything, you would be mad if I did though.

Indirect meetings.

'_Faster.., faster' _

I love this feeling, I feel it every time im able to let loose and just move as fast as possible. I never really get to do this whenever I want, only when im hunting. The joy I feel as the trees pass me by in almost a blur, it's so exhilarating I can't help but let out a laugh. I made my feet move even faster, I had already caught my prey and fed till I was full, my family was off in another part of the forest enjoying themselves as well. I looked up to the sky where I could see the red color of the blood moon trying its best to outshine the numerous clouds that tried to hide it. I let out another laugh. Even though it was night time the sky still was covered in clouds that was just the way Forks was I supposed.

My family and I moved here just over a year ago and already I was able to appreciate the charm of this small town hidden away from the rest of the world. Over the years I had lived from one place to the next, from Paris, to Africa, to England, and now Washington State. Out of the whole family, I was the happiest here, my mother was next, followed by my father, my siblings honestly couldn't care less where we lived as long as they were able to let loose every once and a while.

I laughed at the startled bobcat as I sailed over him, he took off in the other direction as fast as he could. I was still running, just enjoying the night, and the smell of wildlife and forest in the air. I was heading to my favorite spot on our side of the territory; it was a cliff overlooking the ocean, where you could also see the small town of Forks off to the side. When I reached the top I would be able to see for miles and enjoy the night sky and the blood moon properly.

I was half way there now, I couldn't wait, it had been awhile since we were able to have free reign during our hunts. Usually we would find our food as quickly as possible and return home just so that we can finish doing whatever it was we were busy with that day. Usually, my father Carlisle worked late nights at the hospital, my mother Esme had an online video cooking class that she would teach three times a week, while Rosalie and Emmett would do whatever the hell they deemed important to them, and my younger brother Edward would just be playing the piano aimlessly, sometimes I would sit with him and play myself or I would sneak away and sketch a few things that might have caught my imagination recently. But today was different I didn't have anything interesting going on and the rest of the family had become restless in the two days since we last fed.

I was almost to the clearing before the cliff now. I could smell the oceans scent on the air now and feel the added wind running through my hair. I suppose it would be chilly out tonight if I could tell the difference at all, however I wasn't human anymore so the temperature was one of the last things on my mind. My whole family was different, we weren't human, not anymore at least. And no amount of acting the part would ever return us to the way we were. Out of my entire family, I believe im actually the happiest about not being human, after all If I wasn't, I never would have met my family. However not remembering anything of your human life made it hard to question your current one. Most of my siblings hated this way of life, at least at first they did, for most of them it's just become a mild resentment, while my mother and father had decided (like me) to make the most out of the life we now led. Were all different now, we had all been made to become something more, something supernatural, an undead monster that lived off of the blood of others because we have none of our own. We were dangerous now, powerful. We were vampires now.

"_Almost there, I can't wait it's been so long"_

That was slightly overdoing it, in reality it had only been a few days since I last saw the ocean. However not needing to sleep made the days seem longer and longer, and the fact that there was nothing to do most of the time had me yearning to see this natural portrait again. It was my favorite view in this little corner of the world, I have exactly seventeen sketches at home to prove it. I stopped suddenly my gift activating, and throwing away reality for what was to come. My gift was special, it allowed me to view ahead of the present and see the future pertaining to myself and sometimes my family based on decisions those involved would make. Usually my visions were sporadic when I didn't initiate them myself. My brother Emmett would joke that this was my spidey sense, tingling.

This vision was different, where usually I would see a somewhat blurry outline around whatever the vision centered on I could still make out the picture itself, could still hear and smell what was around me. This time however it was like I was looking into a television with no reception, just static and nothing else. Nothing, no sound, no picture, no smell to go off of, nothing.

"_Strange? What's going on here?"_

I came crashing back to reality with the most confused look on my face. This had never, _ever_ happened before, not in my 93 years of existence anyway. Even the wolves never made this reaction, with them I just didn't see anything but a blur started up the rest of the way to the cliff at a normal human pace, walking with as much silence as a predator such as myself could muster. Steeling myself for what might be ahead I continued on towards my goal.

I could see it up ahead, I was about to cross over the threshold of trees along the outside of the clearing, my danger sense hadn't gone off yet so that was good, I passed into the area, and I looked around, I couldn't see anyone hiding in the shadows of the trees, thanks to my eyesight I would have seen them clearly, I tuned to look up the hill, towards the edge of the cliff.

And I froze.

Standing at the top of the cliff was a figure of a man, he was standing with his back to me overlooking the view of the ocean. From my angle it looked as if he was staring face to face with the moon. He wasn't tall, but at least a head and a half above me. Wild, unruly raven black hair covered his head, the wind was tossing it in every direction it looked like he was wearing some sort of black cloak with a silver outline along the edge, over his body, suddenly the wind changed and his cloak blew to the side and I got a view of a rather fit man that wore a something of a dress robe similar to what I had seen in old paintings of my father Carlisle, back when he was still a young vampire. Except while Carlisle's robes were a mixture of colors, this man only wore black.

The man turned his head to the left and I was able to see that the man was actually a boy, no older than the kids at the school my family and I attended, I was able to see the pale, creamy skin, not a blemish or a pimple in sight, other than the large scar running down his forehead. I was able to see his high cheek bones, and set jaw …and then I noticed his eyes, while only one was visible from my vantage, it was the most captivating thing I had ever seen. Even behind his thin round glasses I could make out every detail, the eye that I saw was green and looked almost like it was glowing, an aura around the iris, sparkling almost as my skin did in the sun, it was as is the were constant waves of power moving just below the surface of the sclera. It showed clearly even in the dark, it stood out stark against the rest of his face, it showed age beyond what one as young as him should experience, pain, weariness even. I was entranced, watching him, as brilliant emerald green gazed out over the ocean.

"_AND HIS SCENT"_

It was one of the most intoxicating aromas I had ever enjoyed. Which wasn't normal because the smell's themselves was nothing that one would consider good? It was a mixture of soil, burnt wood, and something else that I couldn't quite place. I held my breath and was about to move closer. Keeping an eye on this mystery boy, and If I wasn't so focused on him I would have missed what he said

"So... This is forks… it's beautiful."

I almost missed the words he spoke, they were just whispers against the crashing waves at the bottom of the cliff and the wind rushing around us. His voice was smooth, almost elegant, but something about his tone sounded …disappointed, or frustrated. I was about to finally move closer when someone decided to speak up.

"ALICE!"

The sound of my brother Emmett's yell startled me out of my stupor, I turned around quickly to shh him hoping beyond hope that the boy hadn't noticed, but as I turned, I heard a loud 'pop' and when I turned back the boy was gone. I looked around for a moment even tried to pick up the scent of the stranger again but it was like everything just vanished, like he wasn't even there. Nothing._ "What the hell! Where did he go?"_

"Alice, come on its time to head back."

My brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie came out from the behind the trees. Emmet smiling while covered in blood from a fresh kill and Rosalie as clean as she was before the hunt and just as bored as well.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Emmett.

"I came to look out over the cliff, but when I got here someone else beat me to it."

Emmett sniffed around while Rosalie just glanced in different directions.

"I don't smell no-one pixie you sure you're not losing it?" asked Emmett.

"No, I know what I saw." I turned and crossed my arms, to believe he would think I was crazy ugh.

Rosalie looked up sharply and leveled an impressive glare on me. "Did he see you Alice?"

I sighed, leave it to Rosalie to jump to the worst case scenario immediately.

"no, he didn't see me, or at least he didn't see anything that would be suspicious anyway, I've only been here for a few minutes, by the time I looked back he was gone, I don't know where he went or how he left so quickly."

"Do you think he jumped?" asked Emmett trying to make himself taller as if it would let him over look the cliff from the bottom of the hill.

Feeling a sudden dread, I raced to the edge of the cliff, only to relax, the rocks below were clear of any bodies.

"No the rocks are clear, maybe we should tell Carlisle about this, if there's someone new in town that can sneak away from us, we need to figure out what to do." As I said this Emmett let out a loud 'Whoop' to go with the giant smile he had plastered on his face.

"Alright a new vamp movin into town and I get to kick some ass, well if he's not a vegetarian like us anyway." He finished. Rosalie turned away from us with a sigh "that's if he's a vampire love, who knows." Waving her hand dramatically as she started walking.

"Either way I call dibs on first fight." Big smile still in place. Check.

I looked away from them, and back towards the moon. _"I don't think he was a vampire though, his eyes were glowing… but they were green."_

Emmett turned to follow her and after another minute I did as well. Headed back to the house, we had a family meeting to call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark 1951 Buick phased out of the fog on a dirt road that passed in-between and mash of trees, it pulled up to a grey wooded, desolate looking house, one of the oldest in Forks. Its recent owner had just passed, leaving no will or receiver. The shadowed windows gazed out at him through the rain, the automobile windows reflecting his pale, slightly marred face, complete with green eyes that stared right back at him. He noticed the house was completely surrounded by trees, giving him the privacy he would no doubt be happy for. Uncle Lucius had done his small, odd job well.

"This is it, Mr. Riddle" said the driver, "122 Cranewell Drive."

"Thank you Matthew, here is a little extra for having to drive out so far, just to accommodate my interests." The teen in the back seat handed the driver a roll of bills, which he accepted with barely an objection. When the young man climbed out of the back seat he looked around his new property, taking a deep breath of the forest air as he did. It had nothing on the forbidden forest back home, but it still helped to bring up memories, one particular of the day when he first discovered a unicorn while his father educated him from underneath the hollow of a copse of trees.

Sighing in melancholy, Hadrian Riddle moved towards the house, up the rickety and crooked steps leading to the front door, he was hit with a sudden urge and turned toward his driver, who had gathered his luggage and was setting them aside on the porch.

"Matthew, could I trouble you with one last thing, before you leave?" Hadrian said with a smile.

Matthew Sampson was a 43 year old driver that worked at the airport all his life, he had a round face that came complete with a receding hairline and a bulbous nose. However he always showed the best to his customers, always wearing a smile and willing to help the people he met, and this 'Mr. Riddle' was one of a kind, fitting of his name in fact. When he first pulled up along the private airstrip where he was suppose to pick up someone, he thought it would be a celebrity coming to Seattle to hide out, away from cameras and interviewers. Little did he know he was about to meet a young man who had at first, creeped him out, with the way he spoke you would expect him to be an adult that had years upon years of interacting with people. The child was able to worm out of him almost everything about himself such as how long he had been doing this job, if he had family, hobbies, where he went to school. Matthews had even divulged a memory of his bachelor party without even being asked, and when he realized just how comfortable he had become around someone he knew absolutely nothing about, needless to say he was unsure of exactly what was happening, and that scared him.

However as he drove from Seattle to Forks, Hadrian (as the boy insisted he call him) had shown himself to be a very respectable teenager and that, all things considered, was very pleasant to be around. He hadn't minded at all when the boy asked if there was a route through the forest to their destination, and when he had looked back on him in the back seat while driving through the trees he had noticed the small smile on the boys face as he stared up at the canopies that they passed. He had decided that the boy wasn't so bad after all.

"Of course Mr. Riddle, what is it you need?"

He turned back around to face the young man, all he saw was an outstretched hand in front of his face, and he heard one word and his world turned black.

"_Obliviate"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hadrian watched the car turn away from his drive, he smiled, he had pleasantly enjoyed the man's company, and it was a shame that Matthew wouldn't remember anything about today, but Hadrian figured that the less people who knew his address the better.

Turning back towards the house he opened the door with a wave of his hand and levitated the bags inside. The house was already furnished, and it reminded him of his old common room back at Hogwarts, all greens and silvers. There was a fire place set directly in front of the entrance way, fire already billowing inside however it gave off no smoke, large chairs surrounded a somewhat large coffee table situated in front of the fire place. To the left was the kitchen, and the stairs heading up to the master bedroom, and the right was the only thing he had brought over from his last home, a dining table that he had grown up sitting around, the one his father would hold meetings at between him and his followers. He walked up to the head of the table, his father's old chair. Running his finger tips over the old black mahogany, in remembrance. However this was no longer his father's chair, it was his, this where he would sit from now until his death (however unlikely that event may be), to address those that had survived 'the purge', those that still followed _him_ instead of the memory of his father.

Hadrian sighed, he had better things to think about than that bloody affair, after all if he was going to be spending his _'banishment'_ across the pond, in a small town no one had ever heard of, well he was going to have to enjoy himself. After all, he had his first day of muggle studies, (school) later that day. Hadrian smiled.

"_This should be quite fun indeed."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Alice, are you almost ready?"

Esme, my mother called from downstairs, as I got ready for school. It had been a couple hours since we got back from the hunt and everyone was now ready for school. It was the first day after winter break so it was still chilly out for the humans unfortunately that meant I had to cover up my amazing outfit, with a less amazing but still stylish grey coat, and some black stockings, (sigh, moving on). As I started out the door to my room, my mind went back to the memory of that boy, just a few hours ago I had been mesmerized by an ethereal figure that had appeared and disappeared into nothing in an instant. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about this new predicament in our life. I remembered what the rest of the family had to say about my encounter with him.

(Flashback)-

As soon as everyone was gathered, Carlisle decided it was time to figure out the reason for the meeting.

"So, I believe some of us had some sort of encounter tonight, Alice could you please fill us in."

Carlisle's disarming smile allowed my nerves to recede a little while I started with my story.

"I was running towards the cliff at the northern end of our treaty line, it's been awhile so I wanted to go visit. When I got close to the clearing, I got thrown into a vision …but...it was unlike anything that's ever happened before. It was like the vision was being covered in a sheet of snow, almost like static. I couldn't hear or see or smell anything and I only saw white, that's never happened to me before. When I came out of it I decided to investigate so I went ahead and-"

My mother, always the one to worry about her children decided to cut me off at that point.

"Alice, you went ahead into a situation where you were blind? Why wouldn't you call us? What if something had happened to you?" she was looking more and more worried as she went on, imagining scenarios in her head where she could have lost her youngest daughter.

Looking down for a moment to compose myself, I glanced back up at her shyly, "im sorry I wasn't thinking, I promise Esme I won't let it happen again." Flashing her a smile that I hoped was reassuring. She smiled back so I guess it worked.

"I'm grateful for that." Carlisle said. "Now please continue."

Taking a breath I continued. "Well when I went on ahead through the trees, I finally reached the cliff, at first I didn't see anything, it all looked normal. Then when I looked to the edge, I saw someone-"

Edward gasped all of a sudden, no doubt his gift allowing him to see exactly what I saw.

"_What the hell!_" he looked just as confused as I was when I first saw that boy.

Emmett cocked his head to the side and then clapped his hands. "Hello! Unlike you guy's some of us can't read minds here!"

I looked into Carlisle's eyes when I continued.

"It was a boy, he didn't look any older than the kids at school. He was wearing some kind of cloak around him, kind of like what you're wearing in that old painting with the Volturi, Carlisle except it was all black and silver, when he turned his head I got a glimpse of his face, he had pale skin, black medium cut hair, and glasses but… his eyes they were glowing like ours do if we feed on humans, but they weren't red. They were green. Have you ever heard of anything out there with green, glowing eyes dad?"

Carlisle bowed his head in thought for a moment, going over the memories of his life in perfect clarity thanks to his vampiric mind, after a moment he sighed and looked up.

"No, there's nothing that I can recall. The best I can do is contact a few people and see if they've ever heard of a species with characteristics like that. Now what happened after that, Alice?"

"Well after that Emmett decided he was gonna scream out my name as loud as he could and distract me when I turned around I heard some kind of 'pop' noise and when I turned back the boy was gone. Emmett thought that maybe he jumped off the cliffs but when I looked there wasn't anything down there but rocks, when we tried to pick up a scent, we couldn't it was like everything about that boy just disappeared."

When I finished I looked around the table to view my parents reactions, Edward had already seen everything in my head and had been trying to piece together an idea since he spoke, Rosalie had already thought on it and decided it wasn't worth her brain power to think on it anymore, and Emmett was still smiling, probably imagining a fight in the future. Esme looked worried that there might be danger ahead and Carlisle was still contemplating everything with his hands brought up to his mouth and head bowed.

"For now I want everyone to travel in pairs, I don't care where you go, if this boy is dangerous then we need to be prepared. If you see him again and decide to make contact then go ahead, if he tries anything then alert the rest of us immediately, I don't want anyone getting hurt over this. Emmett that means don't go starting a fight without having back up."

"Got it boss man"

That decided he stood "alright now, I believe you all still have a few hours left until school starts, until then I'll be calling in a few favors from some old friends to see what I can find out, and remember whatever happens, we will deal with it as a family" He left the room heading to his office upstairs. Slowly we all got up from the table we were sharing and went our separate ways. Emmett and Rosalie decided to go and have their 'alone time', Esme retreated to the kitchen to pre tape her cooking class, However Edward stayed and walked right up to me, bending down to place his mouth at my ear.

"Why didn't you tell them about how his scent affected you?" he had to whisper it in my ear so others couldn't hear him speak.

"I don't understand it myself, I know that it was intoxicating to me, but that's it, I don't know why or even if it was because of me and not something that related to that boys abilities. Until im sure can we keep it private? Just between you and me?"

He leveled a stare at me and then turned away. I tried to use my gift to see what he would say, but he hadn't decided yet. Finally he took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Fine, but if you ever need another brain to bounce ideas off of you know where I am, don't beat yourself up thinking about this." He smiled as I thanked him and then left the room and was almost immediately on the piano, playing one of his own creations. I returned to my room, I may not have seen the blood moon tonight, but I had something new I wanted to sketch.

(End flashback)

"Coming"

I took one last glance around my room, my eyes settling on the newest sketch added to my wall, one all graphite drawing of that boys face with the moon in the background, for some reason I couldn't hold back a smile that formed on my face. Deciding not to think on exactly _why_ I was smiling, I flashed downstairs and into the garage where the rest of my siblings were waiting and with that we left and headed towards school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period math. As I got up and gathered my things I saw yet another group of girls, giggling and smiling. (Sigh) sometimes it was tough to be in a family that most were to afraid to approach. I missed not having many friends, like I did in collage about 30 years ago, I was the toast of the sorority house, and was constantly surrounded by people I would have considered my friends however since then it's been just me and my family.

Some of the girls here were nice, like Angela Webber, she was quiet, but I never heard a mean thing come out of her mouth. Unlike the girls I was watching now, Lauren, and her two little followers were harping on and on about the new transfer student coming in today. It wasn't the first time that day that I had over heard about this, it was a little surprising at first that so many people knew about such a small thing, but when I sat down and looked at the big picture, like the fact that Forks high school only had around 850 students, and that the town itself only had about 2000 people in it, it wasn't so surprising anymore that everyone knew.

With all this hype going on around me I decided I would listen in, and see if Lauren knew anything factual or not.

"So, did you hear anything about the new kid coming today, is it a boy, or a girl?" harpy 1 spoke.

"I heard it's a rich girl that had to transfer cuz of a kidnapping scare." Harpy 2 said. I rolled my eyes at her the things this generation could think up was very out there.

"no, it's not a girl, Mrs. Cope told me it's a new guy from England, and that he lives by himself, that's all she knew though, he better be hot, otherwise im just gonna kill myself, there's no one hear even remotely my type!" Lauren said to harpy 1 and 2.

So Laruen had heard from the school secretary, I guess that would be the most reliable information at this point. I finished gathering my things together and walked out of class, heading to the cafeteria. Forks high wasn't a big school, it had 4 buildings for classes a gym, a cafeteria and an indoor pool that had a wave generator, that was used for swim classes as well as rowing classes. I had only made it about two buildings over when I almost ran over into a smiling, and somewhat dazed, Angela Webber.

"Oh god Angie, are you okay? Im so sorry!" I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, luckily since it was cold out I had gloves on otherwise she might have noticed how cold my skin was. Angela got up and duster herself off, it only took a few seconds before her smile returned full force.

"Hi, Alice Im fine, thanks for helping me up and sorry that I wasn't paying attention."

"You look a little dreamy there Angie, did something good happen?" her smile widened and that was all I needed

"Ooh tell me, tell me!"

"Okay well you know who Eric Yorkie is right?" I nodded "well he asked me to prom! I know it's like 3 months away but he said that he didn't want anyone else to ask before he could, isn't that sweet!"

My own smile widened at that, Angela had been pinning on the slightly short, Asian kid who had a penchant for music of all kinds, for awhile now. I had noticed her staring at him a few times during class earlier in the year. I was happy for her, she had few true friends and she deserved someone who could devote their time to her.

"That's great Angela, you know this means your gonna have to look extra sexy for him at prom right?" winking as I finished. I giggled slightly at the mad blush that fell of her cheeks.

"Yeah I know I'll make sure to make it up to him, ha ha, anyway Alice I gotta run to my locker before I go to lunch so I'll see you around okay!"

I gave her a quick hug and a wink before passing by and heading on my way to meet up with my family. I was in no rush however, as a vampire I couldn't stomach human food, in fact it smelled absolutely horrible to me. But appearances had to be kept, it would look weird if a whole family never ate anything after all. When I finally got to the area outside the cafeteria I met up with my siblings and as one we walked into the chaos that was always common during lunch. There were people running around, chugging soda, and mashing different foods together to see if they would make a good combo. As we walked to our table we received the usual stares and murmurs of gossip, but after three and a half years most had just accepted out presence and left it at that.

When we sat down, we brought out all our food, while we wouldn't eat any, we would discreetly throw it all away during out lunch, everyone at school thought our whole family was on some super special diet since our father was a doctor and we never ate anything from the campus. I looked around at my family and saw Rosalie checking herself needlessly in a mirror, as if anything would ever have to be fixed up, Emmett was juggling three apples that he stole off of everyone's plate, when I look at Edward, I noticed his face was scrunched up into a look of concentration. When he noticed me looking he flashed a smile that bolstered my confidence that he was okay, it was always hard on him to be surrounded by so many thoughts, and it sometimes even gave him migraines.

I was about to throw away some of my food, when I smelled it, the aroma from the night before, a mixture of soil, burnt wood, and something else that I still couldn't place. I stiffened and looked around, I ignored all other sounds going on around me, so that it was as if the room had grown quiet, lifting my head up, I looked towards the doors leading out of the room and into the courtyard outside. That's where the scent was coming from, I felt the others stiffen beside me, and glanced at them. Edward had a somewhat shocked look on his face while Rosalie and Emmett, not knowing the cause of our tenseness were just quietly growling, and looking in all directions trying to find whatever it was that had startled us.

When the doors opened, it was like the scent from before exploded into the room, it smelled so good that I briefly closed my eyes in bliss. Then I remembered who this scent belonged to and snapped them back open.

There standing just in the doorway was the boy from before, wearing designer clothes, much like our own, he had a black jacket on over a white button up shirt, long black slacks, and black 'deer stag' shoes. His hair was just as messy as before, he walked in with a small smile on his face, and looked around. When he turned towards me I was met by the same pair of (significantly less) glowing, green eyes as last night, his smile broadened before turning and continuing on his way.

At that time, I only had one thought making its way through my mind.

"_Why is he here?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A.N. so I have returned from retirement, I gonna say to anyone who has read my other two stories that they shouldn't hold their breath for an update I believe it's been somewhere around 2 years since I did anything with them and since then I have lost interest in them, im gonna leave them up just in case though. PLEASE everyone if you have ideas, criticism (constructive or otherwise) let me know. Im warning all now that updates may start out somewhat regularly, but don't expect them to stay that way sometimes I just have no motivation to write so I don't anyway I hope you all are in good health and I'll see ya next time

Evanjk1122


	2. Chapter 2

Information Gathering

I couldn't believe it, this could _not_ be happening. How could this… how could he just _show up_? Here, at the damned _school_ of all places. I picked my mouth up off of the floor and watched, as he continued on towards the opposite side of the room, many of the girls in the cafeteria and even some of the guys still had their eyes glued to the new character who had walked in and I could understand their reactions honestly, as this newcomer was most likely the hottest guy in the school, and it wasn't a close call either. I watched as he continued on, to take an empty table as his own, and pulling a drink out of seemingly nowhere as he sat down. Unfortunately, I was still breathing; therefore I was still able to smell that intoxicating aroma that had permeated the air since this person's arrival.

It surrounded me like a cloud, made me feel like what I guessed a human would feel like if they had spent an entire night drinking, I was once again sent into a sort of euphoria, how could something so insignificant as his scent have this abnormally large effect on me? _"I've gotta stop this, I'm not some hormone driven teenage girl. I won't let this effect me."_ However, even with my determination backing me, I still wound up having to stop my breathing in order to remain in control of myself. Before I could think of what to do next, I heard a small 'crunch' and turned towards the sound, Edward sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, his brow scrunched in concentration. When he saw that I (and the rest of my siblings) was staring at him with questioning written on all our faces, he choked out.

"I can't _read_ him!"

"_So it's the same for him, his gifts are being blocked just like mine were."_

Edward nodded, hearing my thoughts. How could this boy, no… 'Thing' block out our abilities as if they were nothing to begin with? Edward again hearing my silent question, only shrugged in response, himself not being able to come up with anything substantial at the time.

Emmett spoke up, tired of being left out of our silent conversation.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt you two, but could you please tell us what the hell just crawled up your asses?"

"That's the boy from last night, the one who blocked out my visions, and it looks like he can block out Edward's gift as well." I told him.

A huge smile appeared on his face, his expression turning from one of indignation at being left out, into barely restrained excitement. "So that's the weird 'maybe' vamp guy you saw last night, and he has a superpower that can block out u guys' powers! I'm SO happy I called first dibbs on the fight!" he finished leveling his eyes on the dark haired youths back. When I turned to gauge Rosalie's reaction, I found her watching the new intruder as well, however with a (almost) blank look on her face and only a small frown, to anyone else but us it would appear as if there was nothing bothering her at all. Edward had started growling softly as I was distracted, turning to look to where he was staring.

The boy had started looking around during our conversation, glancing around at the walls, the people, the food and any other thing that caught his fancy, acting as if nothing was wrong with this picture (which from his standpoint, was probably true.) he then turned in his chair to view the entirety of the room. And when his gaze slowly slid over to me, I was struck by the same eyes that had held me captive the night before, flowing green emeralds that (even though they seemed, less intense now, than the night before) still had a faint glow to them, proving to me that this was without a doubt the same person. I was able to see more of his face than before, his skin was still pale, his cheek bones were set high making him retain a regal look, he had thin lips and perfect teeth, the scar on his forehead still stood out though, a almost jagged looking mark that started just above his hair line and continued to just past his left eyebrow. His smile fell slightly for a brief second, his breath going slightly ragged, gaze glazed, before he took a deep breath, and seemed to focus himself and adverting his eyes, his gaze moved on, his smile returning, and looking at anything else in the room he could find.

The way he had looked at me… _"Why did he look at me like that?"_ and better yet, why did I like it?

He was forced to turn away again, when Lauren followed closely by harpies 1 and 2 walked over and, without approval, sat down at his table. If my eyes hadn't still been lingering on the side of his face, I wouldn't have noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes, at the trio and their intrusion, he stayed where he was sitting but turned his head towards the window, away from us and the girls, admiring the view outside. Apparently he did not welcome uninvited additions.

I saw Lauren, in her usual flair, flip her hair and smile at him. I was suddenly hit by a wave of anger, at first I couldn't place exactly what I was angry at, then, when I looked back across the room at that table I realized with a start that it was Lauren, that I was angry with her, angry with how she acted. As if she had any right to sit next to _him_, as if she had a reason to be anywhere _near_ him! _"She's lucky I don't rip her head right off!"_

I felt a tap at my shoulder and turned to face a confused looking Edward, staring at me as if I had grown a second head. It was then that I realized the direction my thoughts had taken and it was my turn to be share the look of confusion. _"What the hell __was__ that?"_ looking back to Edward I just shrugged, looking helpless as to an explination. He nodded and I turned back towards the other table. Missing the look of curiosity Rosalie was pinning me with, as I listened in on the conversation.

Lauren was still just sitting there, staring and smiling. Until finally she raised her hand towards him and spoke. "Hey, I see you've noticed the Cullen's! Forget about them, there a creepy ass family that's actually okay with incest, you'll be better off talking with us! I'm Lauren, by the way, this is Jessica and Taylor." She said pointing to herself followed by her cronies on either side of her. "You're obviously the new kid everyone's talking about right?" He nodded, still looking away and still with that _infuriating_ smile on his face. Lauren nodded "I knew it, there was no _way_ I wouldn't have known about you, if you had been here before, you're too hot!" his smile grew. "So, what's your name?" He sat up straighter and turned his face to look at them.

"My name is Hadrian Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you three." He said shaking her hand.

What was with that name? Hadrian, okay that's fine, but Riddle? Seriously? This had to be some kind of joke to him, go around and introduce himself as a 'riddle', just to add to his mystery with the little girls that develop crushes on him. Despite his cocky alias, he at least seemed to have manners. He kept his smile on his face as he shook each girls hand before looking back to Lauren, expectantly. I found myself glad he didn't turn out to be just another ass, _"just an ass with manners."_

Hadrian spoke again. "So… what can I do for you ladies today?"

"_And his voice!_ I didn't notice it last night thanks to the sounds of the waves and wind, but he had an accent, English accent at that, if I could blush I most likely would have. A few years back I had developed a sort of fascination, with the English culture, the Victorian style architecture as well as the history and traditions of the country, the artwork of Henry Raeburn, all the way to PJ Harvey, and for a decade or so I was simply, and truly fascinated. After a little I had realized I had developed a thing for the English accent, when Emmett found out, about my fascination, he had hounded me for weeks, speaking to me with his impression of an English man's accent and saying horrible pick up lines. Only stopping when Rosalie had, had enough.

Lauren winked at him before opening her big mouth again. "Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted a tour of forks later, if you haven't seen it yet. There's not much but you could come to the beach with us and who knows what could happen after that." She finished with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, unfortunately, I still have many things to finish before I'll have any free time to speak of." I checked and yes that same damn smile had never left his face.

Lauren put on her best pouting face. "Aww! But your gonna miss out on so much with us, you're sure you can't fit us into your schedule?" He chuckled lightly before shaking his head and apologizing to them.

Just then the bell rang out signifying the end of lunch, and slowly everyone started to gather their things, some taking longer than the others as most girls were still openly staring at the new guy who to them was a dark haired Adonis, finally they picked their mouths up from the floor and headed to their next class, my family and I hadn't moved yet, still sitting down watching the newcomer. When the girls started to gather up there things, Hadrian stood.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies I have to go to see a Mrs. Cope about my schedule, it was a pleasure to meet you all." He turned and started walking towards the door. He stopped just short of it though and turned back to the 3 women, his expression had changed, still with his jovial smile, however his eyes were now noticeably narrowed.

"…Oh and ladies." They turned to him. "please remember, next time, that intruding on someone without their invitation is a very rude thing to do and I believe it shows a lot about a person when they choose to ignore obvious manners, that should be common sense, next time please ask before you join me." He flashed another smile and left.

I sat there, stunned beyond words, so did Lauren and the harpies, two seconds passed of utter silence and disbelief before the sound of booming laughter filled to room.

"HAA AAH HAA AHAAHA!" Emmett could no longer hold in his almost, hysterical laughter. "He just... and you and them are like… Ha ha haa!" he continued laughing and pointing at me and the now retreating Lauren and friends, that is until Rosalie decided it was enough and smacked him across the head to shut him up.

"Man, that just about make my week, I think I might really enjoy having this guy around." He said still chuckling; Rosalie had since turned her back to the rest of us and was currently checking her nails. I took the opportunity to shake myself out of my own stupor, Edward was still just staring at the door he still looked worried at the fact that he couldn't read Hadrian, but I did notice that the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly.

I sighed and said my goodbyes to my family and moved out into the hallway, I took the chance to look ahead; I wanted a warning in case I had to come face to face with Hadrian anytime soon. I looked around to see I was by myself, then used my gift ...all static for the rest of the day… _great_. Sighing and steeling myself for a possible confrontation, I continued onto my next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hadrian was enjoying his day so far, he hadn't expected much honestly, the whole reason he even enrolled in the school at all was because he wanted to see how Muggles experienced life, how they were taught, how they acted, how they _lived_. Well that and he figured he would need to kill time, he wouldn't have much to do again until things back home had calmed down, and his men could return to their posts.

With the final days of the purge, ending the lines of over 20 reasonably long lived families, as well as _removing_ around three hundred former followers from the playing field, many families were grieving, the children pulled from Hogwarts to attended funerals had lowered the schools budget for the year, the economic situation regarding the fallen family's estates had thrown other families into a frenzy trying to obtain what the others had lost, the families investments being taken over meant that certain groups would lose the funding they relied on, the remaining families were currently struggling with stabilizing themselves, and their pull on the various governments parties. Not to mention the fear that had doubtlessly befallen the people of wizarding England. All had added up to the civil unrest and uneasy cease fire, between the 'dark' and the 'light'. Even his banishment had caused many to stress, after all, with his leaving, he took his rather large inheritance along with him, and while he was loathe to upset the economic positions of the people even more by pulling his funding away from various endeavors, he would not allow another to have any sort of control over him.

Unlike his father, Hadrian was someone who saw the bigger picture, and that involved a stabilized, economic state, and while he knew he could take advantage of all the chaos to more than likely take control entirely, he wasn't sure the fallout that would follow would be worthwhile, no sense in running a broke country after all.

So he had nothing but time, he had already given his standing orders, set what needed to be in motion, along the right path, and he would continue his fight, when he was sure the country was able to survive the soon to be continued conflict. Hadrian shook his head, he wasn't a leader right here and now, and he was just Hadrian Riddle, new student at Forks high school, in one of the smallest and most remote towns in the states. He could honestly say that, just in the few hours he had been there that he felt, comfortable here, where he had no pressing expectations to fulfill or a treaty to negotiate, or a battle to be lead. It was calming and exactly the vacation that Severus had suggested he take, while the country took the time it needed to stabilize.

Forks high school was located east of his residence, and like much everything in the town it was surrounded by forest. He had realized upon his arrival to the school that he was actually late, since the others that attended were already halfway through their mid day meals. He decided that he would scent the atmosphere that revolved around the new environment. He was slightly surprised at the establishment itself. Where Hogwarts was always bustling with activity, whether it be random poltergeist wandering the halls or the younger years pulling pranks, even the professors performing new spells. This school was almost the exact opposite, yes it still had pranks (on a much smaller scale), and he hoped the teachers still gave examples of the subjects of study. The rest of the experience just seemed devoid of entertainment, how did Muggles survive this place when there was nothing particular to catch their interests?

He had rarely held contact with many his own age in the past, even during his six years in Hogwarts, and he had never even interacted with a muggle until that very morning, Hadrian thought it would be interesting to see how they lived out their days, he was also very interested in how they accomplished so much without the use of magic. He was sorely disappointed with the level of maturity he found upon entering the cafeteria. While children at Hogwarts were no strangers to gossip and many had the capability shun their responsibilities at the prospect of having fun instead, many still viewed their school as what it actually was, an institution built around education. They had respect for most professors, understood that they had expectations to fill and at least attempted to study and excel at their studies.

From what he was able to gleam from the surface thoughts of the many Muggles around him, was that they just wanted to leave. They didn't care about anything that was being taught at the moment, few if any held respect for their instructors, and the greater majority didn't even care about the expectations placed on them by their families, they just wanted to find the shortest route out and never look back.

He had sat down at an empty table, silently and covertly conjuring a water bottle to sip on, concentrating on those around him, he hoped to gain a feel for these people, to understand how it was to be a muggle, he had already noticed the ogling eyes of the many girls looking directly at him since his entrance, so he kept the small, disarming smile on his face, he was not new to the stares after all. His father had groomed him to be a gentleman, as well as a leader. And with that grooming he had gained a charisma all his own, he had used it in the past, to get his needs met, he had been able to trick many, from professors to first years into doing what he wanted, well… not all, but most anyway.

He had felt a very different stare at his back, and was in the process of turning to find out who was truly watching him had found a rather peculiar sight. A family (for their features were too similar to be anything but) were all staring at him, with mixed expressions. The first, a very beautiful blonde, who currently had him pinned with the best example of a blank look on her pale, sculpted face, she had the body that any woman would be proud off, even with only her torso in view, he knew she had curves in all the proper places. Her golden eyes were very intriguing, however, looking at her eyes, Hadrian also noticed that she wasn't blinking…. at all, just staring, at him. If he had to say anything it was that no matter how sophisticated or beautiful she looked her gaze was slightly off-putting. Her hand was being held by someone that was larger than anyone he had ever seen that hadn't been spawn of a giant. Broad shoulders, very pale, short cropped black hair, and gold eyes just like the others in the family. Hadrian noticed the broad grin he wore as well. Looking at him and the golden haired woman he had to wonder if they were a bit more than just family. She was practically sitting in his lap after all and their hands were held with intertwined fingers rather than just clasping hands.

Moving his gaze towards the other male of the group, he became even more intrigued. He had been told long ago by his father, that it was more than likely that every person in the world had a doppelganger as well, someone who bore a striking similarity to oneself, yet having no relation to speak of. He recognized this boy, the face was too familiar. However he knew logically that he had never met him in his life, so maybe he had met the doppelganger back home? The other male was also pale, with windswept brown hair, the golden eyes trait followed him as well, he was taller than the others, lanky, and his expression was one of annoyance and confusion, for what reason, Hadrian had no clue. When his gaze moved onto the last member of the family, something very…. Strange happened to him.

He locked eyes with her for just a split second and in that moment, he memorized every aspect of her face, from her familiar smooth, pale skin to her short black hair, that was cut into a style he had no idea the name of, to her slightly agape mouth, her lips, a pale red, her teeth a glossy pearl white moving up to her small ears and her larger than average golden eyes, which were staring right back into his. She was smaller than the others, almost head shorter than all of them, she was petite, and delicate. _"She's, absolutely beautiful." _ His thoughts only wavered for a second, before he was able to rein them in. this woman… she made his heart pump faster, his breathing usually always calm, became slightly ragged. _"what… what is this?"_ he had never in his life felt like this, like he wasn't in control of his functions, he couldn't move, could barely breath, this was new, this was exciting… this _SCARED_ him.

He had never lost control of himself like this before, yes he had felt a paralyzing fear from his father that had a similar effect but no one else was able to inspire such a reaction, his father was only capable of it at the time because he had been young and had already seen what his father did when displeased. However this was completely different, she didn't scare him at all, nor did her family. What scared him was the effect just looking at her was having on his body.

"_Gather yourself, you fool!"_

Hadrian took a deep breath before adverting his gaze from the woman, towards the footsteps he heard approaching his table. Turning, he saw three women who walked up and sat down with him. His eyes narrowed, Hadrian was always taught to show proper respect, even to those he knew were below him. His father was always one for traditions, weather it was dueling or the ceremonies for the dark arts, he followed them, as long as they suited his whims, he had taught Hadrian to follow them even if they didn't. And proper etiquette was a tradition in a pureblood household. He decided to keep his smile and appear as welcoming as possible while the girl in the center introduced herself as well as the other two.

"Hey, I see you've noticed the Cullen's! You should just forget about them, there a creepy ass family that's actually okay with incest; you'll be better off talking with us! I'm Lauren; by the way, this is Jessica and Taylor."

"_So, they are the Cullen family… there interesting, especially that woman."_

Already he could tell that this girl likened herself as someone important, in his eyes that meant she was shallow, she at least had enough common sense to introduce herself, he would remain polite, but he could tell already that he wouldn't appreciate this girl's intrusion.

"My name is Hadrian Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you three."

She went on to try and insist that he spend time with them, even going so far as to suggest he change his schedule for them. The thought that he would do anything for perfect strangers that held nothing to offer in exchange, was absurd in and of itself. He kept his smile up and went along with the short conversation before the bell rang. As they gathered they're things he stood and excused himself, by the time he reached the exit, the only people left in the cafeteria were him the three girls. And the Cullen's he decided to leave a message that would hopefully save himself from wasting time in the future.

"…Oh and ladies." When they all turned to face him he continued. "Please remember, next time, that intruding on someone without their invitation is a very rude thing to do and I believe it shows a lot about a person when they choose to ignore obvious manners, that should be common sense, next time please ask before you join me." Flashing another smile, Hadrian Riddle left the room, ignoring the girl's face's as he left. He missed the stunned look of the female Cullen as he pointedly ignored her, whatever happened earlier he could allow it to happen again.

After a quick trip to the office to pick up his schedule, and since he didn't technically show up until halfway through the day, he ended up apologizing for being so late on his first day. Wandering the halls of this small school was nothing like Hogwarts, while everything was easier to find, due to the size, it was utterly boring, nothing special to attract attention, the walls were a bland white, and the few pictures that appeared were just as mind numbingly bland. When he finally found the classroom he was looking for, he whipped the neutral expression off his face and his normal disarming smile appeared. Walking in, he handed his note that he received from Mrs. Cope to the teacher, a Mr. Banner. He signed it accordingly, and handed it back.

"Well Mr. Riddle, 'interesting name by the way.' It's nice to meet you, why don't you have a seat next to Alice, Alice can you raise your hand please?"

Turning to find the girl who would be his biology partner from now on, he saw a delicate hand rise into the air, and his breath caught in his throat.

"_It's her!"_ sitting there looking just a stunned as he, was Alice Cullen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A.N. less scenes in this chapter, and slightly shorter as well (by about 1300 words sorry ill make it up to you guys). I'll try to introduce more next time. I had more but it would have run on too long and then everyone would be expecting me to write 12,000 word chaps from now on and that won't happen, so here it is. I appreciate the reviews and all the other people who have added this story to their lists, please continue to critique me, I really need it to know how im doing on this lol, also let me know your opinions of Hadrian, im trying to make him a more refined person to follow along with my idea of a person who been raised as a pureblood, someone raised to believe he is better than others. Let me know if it's too unrealistic. Anyway take care guys

Evanjk1122


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. hey there just wanted to make some thing's clear for a few people, Harry is Hadrian, in this story Harry Potter never existed, and Hadrian took his place in the universe, he was raised a pureblood by his father (it should be fairly obvious who that is by now) however there was a major, falling out which resulted in 'The Purge' which will be explained a little bit in this chapter, and more in depth later on. There are many things that I have changed with the Harry Potter universe, and a couple MAJOR things that involve both worlds, that will take some time to explain to everyone, so please be patient. Anyway please enjoy.

The Cullen's

He forced his feet to move. One after another, slowly he moved towards the girl in the back corner of the room, next to the window. It was happening again, the labored breathing the tunnel vision, it was as if his adrenalin shot through the roof whenever he looked at this woman. He didn't understand it, was she some sort of creature, something like a veela? No, she had no pull over him that he could sense anyway, his occlumency training should have alerted him to such an effect. She was avoiding his eyes, staring straight towards the front of the room. Stiff and very still in her seat, when he finally reached the chair, he sat down, took a breath, and focused again. Bringing back his smile, he turned offering his hand to shake… she ignored it completely, not even looking at him, it was as if he wasn't even there to her. Despite the feeling of anger at the lack of common decency, he still didn't retract his hand.

"My name is Hadrian Riddle, may I ask yours?"

She remained silent, seemingly deeming him not worth her attention. With the pretense of courtesy over with, he turned back towards the front of the class, to focus on the muggle teaching a subject of biology, something he vaguely understood. All the while ignoring the fact that with her so close to him, he could not control his heart rate, his breathing had returned to normal, for now at least.

As the teacher continued on with his class, describing the difference of cells (whatever those were, he would have to begin reading the muggle texts he had bought) found throughout the brain, he took out a small notebook from his back pocket and began to copy the notes. Every now and then casting a glance towards the girl _"Alice."_ He corrected himself. For a time the class continued as such, him writing down the notes, her staring straight at the board in the front of the room ignoring him, and his glances (which slowly became less subtle throughout the class) towards her.

He didn't understand why this woman fascinated him. She was very beautiful yes, stunningly so. He had yet to hear her voice, but he had the suspicion that it was equal in beauty as well. But there was no reason he should be feeling this way. He shook his head slightly, he didn't have time for these thoughts, He was here on vacation, to enjoy the muggle life, while serving his time in 'banishment', he needn't worry much over the effects of a woman.

During his introspection, _Alice_ had started to write down the notes as well, her handwriting swift, but perfect, elegant. Her hand was dainty, pale, and he skin smooth. _"Stop this, shift your attention elsewhere, and put her out of your mind."_ He turned his head and looked out of the window, staring at the grey clouds that slowly passed by, this town always seemed like it was on the edge of raining, it reminded him of England. He lost himself in those clouds, and slowly drifted off, to a place where nothing mattered anymore, where he could truly relax himself and not worry.

It seemed he had drifted away to long, as the ring of the bell was what snapped him back to reality. He gathered up his small notebook and stood, heading to the door. As he walked past Alice, who had also stood. She turned, directly into him and their bodies crashed into each other, his eyes widened and he froze, there was a gasp that came from her lips, and Hadrian felt her skin for the first time, soft, smooth, and….cold?

"I'm sorry." She mumbled before turning and practically running out of the room. Her voice, was a sort soft of music that he hadn't ever heard before, stunning him momentarily. By the time he had regained his bearings she was long gone, so he did the only sensible thing and continued on his way to the last two classes of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hadrian had always possessed a fascination with Muggles, one that until a year ago he had hidden religiously. He had always respected the fact that they managed to live on without the use of magic, and since his exile, he had witnessed some of what they were able to accomplish. Towering skyscrapers, vehicles that could fly loads of people in one go, machines that could allow people to converse across the world or an object that could look up exactly what you wanted to find, without hours of searching through books. Wizards had possessed these abilities for centuries, but they had eventually caught up, well in most places anyway wizards still heavily outmatched Muggles in terms of health, but they were closing the gap.

After his final class, Hadrian had been thoroughly amazed, the class had covered the history of Muggles, specifically the ending days of World War 2. He believed the teacher must have loved him, as he never ceased his questions, mostly pertaining to the 'A-Bomb'. The very thought that they could create a weapon that could completely destroy such a large area, and then keep it uninhabitable for such long periods after. It was frightening, and exciting all rolled into one.

In a way he was very glad for his trip over to the states, for his self experiment into the muggle life style. Being raised as he had, it wasn't a surprise that he had little to no interaction with Muggles. He knew of vehicles, and of basic energy such as electricity, and technology like the light bulb that was able to harness that energy. He had been explained the idea of an airplane by a family friend, and former professor, Severus Snape. And had immediately opted to fly across the pond in that fashion, with his father gone he no longer had to fear his acceptance of Muggles, and Muggle-Born's becoming a known fact, his remaining followers would not hold his hobbies against him, they had better things to fight for now.

But this trip, this journey had shown him how extremely close-minded some wizards and witches had been in believing Muggles were somehow animals compared to them. While Muggles did tend to kill on a much larger scale then wizards, that could be simply attributed to the massively higher population when compared to the magical society. Did wizards not possess spells that could turn a person inside out? Wizards could effectively violate the deepest parts of another person through the mind arts, expel secrets that the victim themselves may not be aware of, but when Muggles use gas as a weapon, they are judged as lowly scum that doesn't deserve our attention? He was never more thankful to have had his eyes opened early enough in his life to still be willing to listen to reason.

Exiting the building where his last class had taken place, he followed the crowd through the buildings, and towards the parking lot. He had, in his short time in the muggle world, gained a curiosity of the vehicles they drove, machines that could travel at speeds faster than 160 kilometers per hour, while not nearly as fast as the newer brooms, they were by far more stylish.

When he reached the lot, he saw a multitude of different vehicles, some clearly older than others. He realized that the car that brought him to his new home was not wildly used, as he saw none that looked even remotely, similar to it. These cars were much more blockish than the one he'd rode in, there were a few that stood out, above the rest. A medium sized silver car, and a stylish red one that appeared to have no cover to it, his curiosity sated for the moment, he was about to leave the parking lot and head into the forest to apparate back home, when he saw 'her' yet again. She was striding towards the two cars he had just noticed, her family following closely. She seemed to sense his eyes on her, as she turned and locked eyes with him, the familiar feeling's came, but after dealing with them for the better part of the day he was prepared for them, and kept his face neutral, his hands however still shook slightly.

She seemed to fight to keep her face from changing expressions, then turned to her family and said something to them, before her brother (the tall one with dark brown hair) could grab her she had bounded away and was heading directly for him. He took a deep breath, he would not run from this woman, leaning up against a nearby wall, he waited for her.

She was noticeably more subdued by the time she reached him, but she plastered a smile on her face nonetheless and held out her hand.

"Hey I'm sorry I was so rude earlier, I had a bad headache and didn't really want to be in class, I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen." Her smile was still there, as was her hand hovering in the air. He reached out to shake it, and introduce himself for the second time that day. When their hands connected, "_her hand is freezing"_ was actually his second thought, the first being that her touch seemed to send an unnatural 'shock' up his arm, which almost caused him to pull away, He looked back up to her face and judging by the widened eyes on he saw, she felt the shock as well. Forgetting that for the moment he continued.

"No need to apologize, I understand what a headache can do for one's day, my name is Hadrian Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you." He indeed did understand how a headache can ruin someone's day, remembering his father's training in the mind arts, during that time he spent whole days downing headache draughts, to counteract the pain, his father held no mercy during his training. He pulled his hand back, immediately noticing that he almost regretted the loss of the shocks that had continued traveling up and down his arm. _"Odd."_ He thought.

She took a deep breath, losing the surprised look on her face, and started again "so I figured I would ask the most generic and obvious first question, what brings you to shady and freezing Forks, Washington, Mr. Riddle?"

"Well it is an understandable question, when you travel across the pond, I guess this town isn't the first place one would choose to travel to. However I recently lost a great aunt who had lived here for the last of her years, when she past she left her estate to me, so I moved here and had a transfer to Forks High to finish out my schooling." His cover story was quite believable, no one had lived in his abode for the last two years and the woman who had lived there before, was actually a squib who lived her late years in seclusion. He didn't need to worry about people seeing through his lie, since no one had really met the woman to begin with.

"Oh im so sorry, I had no idea… was her death peaceful?" seeing his nod, she continued. "Well I guess that's all you can really ask for, isn't it. I actually came over here because I wanted to ask you a question, but, never mind I understand you're probably still unpacking so you have a lot on your plate right now."

However, His answer surprised her. "Non-sense, I finished unpacking this morning, the rest of my effects are still in transit, and so until they arrive I've actually got quite a bit of time on my hand."

Her smile returned, and his breath hitched, ever so slightly. She continued.

"Well I was wondering, with the way I acted this morning, and the fact that your new in town, if you wouldn't mind coming over to my house for dinner, to welcome you to the town… and it's sort of my way of apologizing to you for everything earlier."

Cocking his head to the side, he thought about everything he knew about this woman. She didn't seem infatuated with him, as half the girl's in this school had, she came off as genuinely apologetic, however he had to be careful, this woman was able to affect him somehow, and in a way that he had only felt a few times in his life, but unlike those other times this girl had affected him immediately, she was still a stranger to him. He wouldn't mind a chance to try to understand why these sensations occurred, but did he really want to risk more interaction to her, just for the sake of getting possible answers. Still undecided, he looked to her face, studying it. She was still stunningly beautiful. Her short black hair moved slightly with the wind, her strange gold eye's had not changed in clarity in the few hours since he had seen her, they were however quite large at the moment, her eyebrows curved downward, She held a very nervous look on her face, as if she was afraid of his reply. When his eyes noted her wavering smile and combined it with the rest of her look. His decision was made. With a look like that, how could he turn her down?

"I told you already, Ms. Cullen that you don't have to apologize for anything, and I would be more than happy to enjoy a dinner, with you and your family, what day do you have in mind?"

Her face lit up like it was Boxing Day*, and she started bouncing in place.

"Just call me Alice, so how's tonight? Around seven?" at his nod, she pulled a pen out of her pocket, then she grabbed his hand, the shocks were there, making Hadrian's arm feel like it had Goosebumps. She wrote an address on the palm, and then backed away, still smiling, still bouncing.

"ALICE!"

Both turned, at the shout. _"Why does that sound so familiar?"_ There, Hadrian was treated to the sight of the Cullen sibling's, all of them staring directly at him, and walking over to where they were. Why he felt a sudden urge to brandish his wand, he didn't know. When they traveled the rest of the way towards him he was once again treated to the sight of this family, all of them pale, all of them golden eyed, and all still staring at him.

"I'm glad you guys came over, this is Hadrian, and he's the new guy every girl is gushing over today!" Alice practically shouted at the siblings, causing the tall one to cringe, "Also he's coming over for dinner tonight!" it happened again, shout followed quickly by cringe.

"Alice don't you think, you should clear this with Carlisle and Esme first?" asked Edward, Hadrian picked up his name when he briefly locked eyes with him. Alice paused for a moment, seemingly frozen, then she snapped to attention, and smiled at him "it'll be fine!" she turned back to Hadrian flashing yet another grin. "So Hadrian let me introduce you to my siblings. This is Edward" the boy was just staring at him, his brow creased, Hadrian held up his hand and Edward shook it. "And this is my other brother Emmett, and my sister Rosalie." The big one, who held a rather large grin on his face and was about to say something to him, when the Rosalie suddenly smacked him in the back of the head, then held out her hand, while Emmett followed suit.

Hadrian shook everyone's hand, he noticed that all of their hands were just as cold as Alice's. _"Curious, is it really possible that they all have circulation problems?"_ shoving the thought off to the side for the time being, he returned his attention to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett had turned back and retreated to the car, Rosalie seemingly done with the conversation, Emmett just following along. Edward put his hand on Alice's shoulder forcing her to look at him "Alice we really need to get home, if he's coming over, we should let Mom, and Dad know? It was nice to meet you Hadrian."

"The pleasure was mine, Edward, tell your siblings the same for me." With that Edward turned and followed the path of his siblings, Alice seemed to hesitate for a minute, then without any preamble she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Hadrian's shoulders, he tensed at the unfamiliar touch, tempted to throw her off of him, and possibly across the parking lot. Hadrian didn't appreciate being touched without his consent, it was a matter of personal preference as well as proper decorum, and he was always taught that you were never to invaded one's personal space unless it was with the intent to accomplish something, either hurt, or save another person. _"Does no one here understand proper etiquette?"_

The shock's were all encompassing at the moment, as was her smell, that he just now noticed, a mix of lavender, and forest. His breath hitched and his hands, which had previously stopped shaking, were now gripped onto his pant legs to prevent his first reaction of defending himself. When she finally let him go she threw another smile, and took off, halfway back to the cars she turned and yelled at him.

"I'll see you tonight, Hadrian!" with one last wave she turned and, with grace he didn't know she possessed, practically gliding, she strode along the rest of the way to her family, climbed into the silver car with Edward and they pulled away, Rosalie and Emmett following them.

Hadrian stood there, watching them drive away, with narrowed eyes, and a frown marring his mouth. Something didn't make sense about this family. Something was itching at the back of his mind, he was missing something. The traits that they showed, didn't match up with any kind of illness he had read about Muggles. _All_ of them had been freezing to the touch, that wasn't normal. Different species of creature's came to mind, as he listed the facts he had found, in his head.

"_Humanoid, in appearance, abnormal beauty, maintains temperatures that would kill a normal human, manifestation of abnormal eye color, in all of them, they moved with grace and precision that is almost unheard of with humans. So Cullen family…what are you, you can't be a gathering of Lych because they can't live in non-magical areas, they would wither away, there are too many men in the family to be veela, and your eye color doesn't match up with that of a vampire's, let alone the proximity to humans, the Volturi, would never allow a coven so close to Muggles, it would break the treaty they have with us."_ He would have to research a little, his father's entire library was brought here with him, and it shouldn't take long, to narrow down answers. However he only had about four hours to find those answers, he had an important dinner reservation to keep after all, and it would be rude to disappoint.

"It appears I assumed correctly, I knew this little vacation of mine would become rather interesting." Speaking to himself as he turned towards the forest, trudging along a path hidden behind a copse of trees, he spun on his heal and apparated back to his home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this 'Hadrian' is coming here then?"

Carlisle stared out at his daughter, Alice was nodding her head, looking down as if she was ashamed of her decision, even though he knew she wasn't. Carlisle sighed to himself, he would have preferred to meet the man first before this, but it seemed Alice, as always held other plans. They were currently in his office, closed off from the rest of the family, in a sound proof room. He sat at his desk while Alice chose to stand to the side of the rather large window facing the back yard as well as the forest. His wife and mate Esme stood to his left, looking worriedly at Alice, she was Esme's little girl after all, her hand found its way into Carlisle's and he held her hand tight in reassurance.

All around them were numerous books, of varying age, some looked ready to disintegrate into dust. Pictures adorned the walls most of his family and close friend he had gained over the many years, how he wished he had time to consult with some of his old acquaintances. Sighing once again, he focused back on Alice.

"Alice you still can't see anything in your visions about him correct?" at her nod he continued. "Why exactly did you invite him here, I know you, you wouldn't have invited him over if you thought he was a danger to us or others, is it really just a way to gather information?"

Alice looked away from the window, and directly into his eyes, no matter her answer, she would forever be his daughter, but right now as he really looked at her, he noticed that she looked so insecure, vulnerable even, not like Alice at all. Whatever the answer was, she certainly wasn't comfortable about it. He wouldn't judge her, no matter what, but he needed to understand everything that was at play.

Shrugging her shoulders she answered. "I don't know Carlisle, I do want to find out more but… there's something else going on here and im not sure what it is. It's like when I look at him, I don't want to look away, when we locked eyes earlier it was almost like I entered into a feeding frenzy, but without the actual bloodlust. I could barely hold back after I introduced myself to him, when he shook my hand, it was like needles were going up and down my arm, and his scent is just… it's the most incredible thing I've ever smelled. I don't know what to do. Do you think this is an ability of his, some kind of attraction to prey so they drop their guard?"

She was pacing now, burning tracks into the carpet beneath her feet. Carlisle stood and went to her side, while Esme wrapped her arm's around Alice, she looked up first at Esme offering a smile, and then at him and he offered her a reassuring smile of his own. "I won't be able to give you a definitive answer until I meet him, however the others say they haven't felt anything for him like you have, they all said his scent was highly attractive, but that was all they felt." He brought his hand up and cupped his chin, trying to find any related information he may have picked up over his 300 years on this earth. Esme's head suddenly shot up and locked eyes with his. "Do you think, he might be… Do you think he might be Alice's mate?"

Alice was the only one in the family without a mate, without a partner to travel through forever with. Emmett and Rosalie had found each other about 65 years before, while Carlisle had been with Esme since her turning in 1921. Edward's mate was a blond vampire, named Tanya, who was currently visiting her previous coven in Alaska, and would return within the month. Alice had been alone since her change and until she found and joined the Cullen's in 1935. She had admitted to Esme once, years ago, that she sometimes felt like she was still alone even when surrounded by her family, how she would look at everyone and feel as if she was left out of some big adventure that was reserved for two. Finding her mate was her biggest wish.

Alice shot her eyes to Carlisle's once more, she looked almost hopeful at the thought of finding her other half. "I don't know Esme, I have never heard of a vampire finding their mate in another species, human or otherwise, usually when mates meet, they understand in an instant and that's why this is so hard to figure out, he could be a species of something we haven't met yet and the predator idea is correct, however if it does turn out that this is Alice's mate, then we will have to proceed with caution, there's no telling how this situation will effect a non-vampire."

He looked back at Alice, her head was down and he stuck his hand under her chin and raised her head. "Alice I want you to promise me you won't get your hopes up. Even if he is your mate, we can't act until were able to gauge his reactions, to finding out everything about us, especially if he turns out to be human." She nodded and Carlisle retreated to his desk, Esme was still next to Alice, practically holding her up. When he sat down, he looked to the clock on the far wall and noticed the time.

"Alice, I suggest you go get ready, he will be here in about an hour." Alice looked once at the clock and was out of the room in a flash, she might be confused but the idea that this could be her mate, made her want to look her best, she already spent an above average amount of time getting ready normally, tonight she needed all the time she could get.

Esme grabbed her husband's shoulder, before leaving the room as well. She was admittedly worried about the outcome of this meeting as well, but she was still excited to make an actual dinner for someone, cooking was her favorite hobby, and she very rarely got to see people's reaction to her meals. Carlisle watched her go, whatever happened this night; he would protect his family with everything he had. He just hoped that whatever may come didn't end up being deadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. I wanted to add more to this but I thought this was a good place to end it. By the way people there are major changes in both worlds going on here, vamps don't actually have any interaction with wizards that's why Hadrian is having a hard time realizing what they are, and I'll explain the situation behind that either in the next chapter of the one after. And for the people who keep asking me why Hadrian isn't called harry, well that's because his name in this is Hadrian this whole story will involve many, many changes that will hopefully entertain you guys anyway please review and p.m. me if you have any questions, also thanks to Joe Lawyer for some great advice, im gonna put it to good use in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A Gathering of Sorts

There were many things that Hadrian found irritating, one thing however that had the ability to infuriate him was a question he couldn't find the answer to. It had been an hour and a half since he had first arrived back at his new abode, and he was due at the Cullen's house in about an hour. And in the time, he had spent in his basement/ library, pouring over the vast books his father had left behind after his demise, he had found nothing but dead ends and false trails. His original suspicions of the family's species were in fact the closest matches, Lych, Veela, and Vampire. However while the Veela could be accounted for the effect Alice seemed to have on him, they did not account for the men in the family, as in the last 300 years there had only been a recorded 3 male veela, all of which were now thoroughly dead. And while Lych looked beautiful in the presence of prey, they also emitted a sense of foreboding that would have set his teeth on edge to counter that ability. Though he was wary, his adrenaline hadn't shot up around them not to mention he had found no trace of magic in the near parts of town, which would have cause a slow and painful demise for the camouflaged Dementor cousin. And that left the last species, Vampire.

The Vampire was an all around interesting race to behold. When the virus had first evolved, it came with immortality, enhanced speed, sight and reflexes, as well as making the victim into a beautiful being, no matter how unsightly they might have been before the 'change'. However it also came with a deadly aversion to sunlight, as well as silver, and fire. Recorded history of the species' evolution only went back around six thousand years, to the first ministry, and while the original qualities of the infection were common knowledge now, it was still unknown how the organism had been able to evolve to a state that those weaknesses were not only lessened but in many cases, completely negated. As of the last text Hadrian had read, a tome from the early 1400's, 200 years before the magical society on a worldwide scale, had effectively split, and ceased contact with most if not all vampires, the race had evidently gotten rid of the weakness to sunlight, and silver. Fire being the only remaining way to thoroughly kill a vampire. However though many of their strengths and weaknesses had changed over the centuries, there characteristics hadn't been altered much at all, they still bore the blood red eye's that would be the one sign that a member of the race was a predator in its heart of hearts.

Hadrian would have attributed the change in eye color to the evolution of the virus, an attempt to hide the monster until it had completed its goal. However he had remembered a discussion with his father he'd had years before when he was but a child.

_FLASHBACK-_

It was autumn now, another year of study for a nine year old Hadrian. The afternoon had ended some time ago, and now the sun had finished its fall over the horizon and the stars had come out of hiding, he knew he was expected soon. While he was awarded the benefit of lunch in his room, his father demanded that his attendance be in the dining room for dinner, a demand that the young child had no need for challenging. He had just made his way down the stairs and into the rather large hallway towards the dining room, as he approached the door he had started to pick up the sound of voices, standing there against the frame of the large double doors, he listened in. there were only slight murmurings he could make out, two voices, delved in conversation. His father's laughter, another's lighthearted congratulatory comments, and then a farewell, choosing that moment to enter, Hadrian saw the fireplace in the far corner flare up in an angry green, as a pair of red eyes disappeared into the flames. Whoever had been there had retreated out of Riddle Manor.

Turning to his father, his immediate instinct took over, and he jumped back in fear of what he saw. Standing in front of him was undoubtedly his father, the imposing stance that he had made his usual position emitted the all encompassing unease as usual, he wore robes befitting of his station, black embroidered with green collar, covered in silver stitching. Tight across the chest and loose as they past the hips, his mouth curved into his half sneer, half grin that Hadrian had been raised to be wary of, as it neither meant that he was happy or otherwise. However his eyes, once a surprisingly soft, brown, had turned into something resembling the color of blood. Twin pools of violent red stared back at him, his father's gaze softened somewhat when he realized his only child had entered.

His father's stance shifted slightly to a more passive pose and he sat down at the head of the table. Speaking gently to his son "Hadrian, calm yourself my child, you have nothing to fear. Sit." He said as he padded the chair to his left.

The smooth voice of his father did have a somewhat calming effect on him, as he stood straighter and headed towards his customary chair, to the left of his father, a position showing that while he stood quite high in regard to the man, he did not have the seat of second in line, reserved for the right side chair. He felt Nagini, his father's familiar, a large, green reticulated python, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh, caress his leg fondly and the continue on, no doubt to curl up in this fathers lap. Serpents, Nagini specifically, had always captivated Hadrian's interest, his father stated once that Nagini was a hybrid of four different snakes gathered into one, four poisons and four different sets of fangs in only one body.

As he sat, he struggled to hold back the question that was screaming in his mind. Luckily his father took pity on him and answered it anyway.

"It is quite obvious that you have noticed my eye's Hadrian, fear not, I have made the change myself." Is smile was still in place as he clapped his hands and the food appeared on the plates that were placed in front of them.

While his father went about placing what he wanted to enjoy for dinner in front of him, Hadrian sat stock still, completely enamored with the glowing red orbs that now looked over the dinner carelessly.

"For what reason father, if I may ask?"

The man's eyes turned back to the boy, once again penetrating the soul with his gaze.

"Fear Hadrian, can be a very powerful tool. It can turn friends against friends, brother against sister, and I have even witnessed it making parents throw their children at the feet of there enemies if only to spare their own life. I believe I've explained our family's standing in the world." At Hadrian's nod he continued.

"Because I am a leader, I need to use all tools available to me, in order to reach my goal. Fear has always been a tool of mine, however this new change will bring about a new benefit, and these eyes possess the ability to shake the courage of men and women, with just a look, by simply preying on a human's natural response to something deemed dangerous. Are you aware of the possibilities that could allow on a battle field, as well as politics my son?"

Indeed Hadrian did, his father's already fearsome reputation was enough to make some foe's turn tail, imagining running upon what you believe is a man with a terror filled history and finding a beast in his place could be enough in certain situations to win battles, on the field or in a room, based solely on intimidation.

Nodding his head, he voiced another question that came to mind.

"Father, who was it that was here before I entered, if I may ask?"

Hadrian had always been encouraged to ask after his studies, however asking after his father's involvements was something the man very rarely tolerated, however he couldn't keep himself from asking, his curiosity had shown itself through once again.

His Father took another long look at him, as if judging the pro's and con's of telling a nine year old of someone under his employ, even if the boy was his son, he was still a gullible child. Placing his cup of brandy down, he decided that in this instance it would be allowed.

"Tell me Hadrian what do you know of vampire's?"

The question noticeably caught Hadrian off guard as he almost made a fool of himself by choking on his juice. Tilting his head in question, he answered with what he had read during his studies.

"Immortal, as long as they feed, cold, red eyes, enhanced reflexes, as well as strength and speed, and increased senses. I know of the evolution of the virus somewhat however Bartemius hasn't allowed me to delve as deep into the subject as I would like. In terms of their separation from the rest of the magical world, I only know of the 'Treaty of Juno' when the first English ministry demanded the race leave all magical societies under the crown or be terminated as a whole. Why do you ask father?"

Smiling at the boy, the Dark Lord continued. "Very good Hadrian, you mentioned that you were aware of the evolution of their illness, however did you know that vampires didn't originally gain a blood red color in their eyes? It manifested itself as part of the evolution, as with all creatures human and otherwise, there are always weaknesses, something to counteract their strengths in some form, no matter how insignificant. With humans who are generally stronger in numbers, and ability compared to most animals, however most are clumsy and due to our conscience we are able to succumb to beliefs that can lead many to become ignorant, the eye's came about as a way of warning their prey that they were in the midst of a monster. And warn them they did, soon enough the color became a way of identifying all vampires, and it allowed the original ministry to gather the first coven's in order to banish them."

"The man who was he before, was the only vampire I have ever met, he goes by the name of Sanguini. As he is only around 200 years old he is treated as somewhat of a child in his coven, I believe they go by the name Volturi." Waving his hand in the air, as if describing something completely unimportant to him. "He gave me the idea during a discussion we had the first time we met, before you were born. He stated that as a fundamentally different human than many others, that I should acquire something that would cause the fear of a natural predator to my enemies, I agreed, it was only recently I decided to go ahead with the change to my eyes, and I have to say I look forward to the reactions I might be receiving soon." He grinned at that, the thought of causing that old fool, and his merry band of blood traitors, and mudbloods to cringe away in fright from the vary sight of him, simply delighted the man.

Hadrian was quite glad now that he had the foresight to wait out the conversation his father had, before entering the room. Being an adult wizard with years of magic, both dark and light under his belt, his father was an imposing foe to be sure. Himself however was only nine and while he had studied more magic's than most his age, he had yet to receive his wand, and could only use the barest of wandless magic, no matter how gifted he was for his magic or his impressive mind, if a vampire had set its sights on him, that would be the end of young Riddle.

Turning back to his meal as he noticed his father had done, Hadrian decided that his best options at the current time were to stay as far away from a vampire as possible, and maybe try to find out how his father had altered his eyes. Though it did indeed frighten him at first, he rather liked the way they glowed, if he looked close enough he could see that the iris's themselves were moving very slowly, like waves, twin pools of power.

"Hadrian, after dinner I have instructed Barty to bring you a few tomes dealing with the mind from my library, I expect you to have finished them by the day after tomorrow, as we will begin instruction on the topics next week."

Nodding his head in assent, Hadrian finished his meal silently next to his father.

_END FLASHBACK-_

That vampire, Sanguini, his father mentioned he was only around 200 years old. His eyes had still retained the blood red color, it wasn't possible that the evolutional process had filtered out that intimidating factor yet. That left the question he had not found the answer to, just what were the Cullen's? Was it really possible that they were just extraordinary humans?

No, he wouldn't doubt his intuition, not when it had never failed him before. Hadrian looked up to the large ornate grandfather clock in the far corner of the library, noticing that he only had about thirty minutes until he needed to travel to a house filled with creatures he hadn't identified, and of who he knew next to nothing of their abilities. It was at this moment he cursed that fact he had stopped his passive legilimency before he had the chance to focus on the family, he would have gladly barred with the headache as long as he was aware of the situation he was heading into. Grabbing his wand, feeling the worn wood between his fingertips, tucking it into his sleeve he stood and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Once he got to the second floor of his house, he strode thorough his rather spacious bedroom and into his washroom, waving his hand his clothes came off by themselves, his coat unbuttoning and hanging itself onto the hook on the door, his shirt following shortly after. Standing in front of the sink he took the chance to look his face over. Pale, creamy skin, covered high cheek bones, dull (in his opinion) green eye's, stared back at him, before he decided to remove the disillusionment charm he had put over his them, to hide the glow they held normally, a ritual he had learned from his father. He remembered once again how he had been enamored by the eyes his father had gained, it hadn't been until his fifth year in Hogwarts before he had pried the ritual from him. He could have chosen anything he wanted for his eyes, the ritual itself was a form of metamorphic magic, allowing him to change color permanently, as well as enhance the vision to see clearly in all fringes of the light spectrum. He decided however that instead of making his eyes different, he chose to enhance the eyes he already possessed, his mothers eyes, the only thing he ever received from her. Whoever she was.

Waving his hand over his face, two pools of emerald bloomed into existence, glowing with power. Taking only a few seconds to admire them, he re-cast the disillusionment charm, his eyes continuing onto the one blemish on his face. One large jagged scar that ran down from the bottom of his forehead, over his left eye, and stopping halfway down the bridge of his nose. That one scar held more pain in it than any other event of his life, sighing quietly to himself he decided he had better things to do then remember that night. Stepping away from the mirror and removing his remaining clothes, he stepped into the shower, water turning on automatically to a perfect temperature. He stood there, just staring at the ceiling. For the second time that day he allowed himself to drift away, hiding all his worries, all his painful memories of the past.

After his shower he had gotten dressed, the night air of Forks, Washington was still bitingly cold, as it was still mid January. Donning a grey button down jacket, with a pair of black jeans, and throwing an old green and grey scarf around his neck, throwing on his glasses last. As his wards made it impossible to apparate into or out of his home he would need to retreat to the yard in order to leave. He snatched up the small galleon that he had made into a port key that had been keyed into the wards and would allow him reentry into his abode, in the case of an emergency. He walked down the stairs and through the hallway towards the front door. Exiting his home, he walked out past the wards and spun on his heel, he apparated into a soft displacement of air.

He appeared in the middle of a long stretch of road once again surrounded by forest. To his left, in between a copse of trees laid a dirt road. He heaved a long sigh, this was why he disliked apperating to a place he had never been to before, he had taken the address and had adjusted his landing near the residence. Deciding to steel himself for whatever may await him in this very foolish meeting, he started walking down the dirt road. There were no other sounds other than the crunch of his feet on earth as he walked. No birds chirping, no squirrels running along the leaf covered ground. Just his feet stomping along in the darkening forest.

_Why must this family be so alluring, why must Alice be so…enticing."_

This entire situation was very unnerving for the simple fact that Hadrian had little to no idea what awaited him on this night, a situation that he had spent the entirety of his life hoping to avoid. Back 'then', when he was always spying, always knowing the ins and outs of the current goings on around him, a situation like this would have been impossibility. He never would have run along without knowing as much as he could about the situation before hand, he left that to the Gryffindors.

But this family, this _woman_ held a sort of sway over his being that he had never felt before. It was more than the pull of a Veela, he had preformed the rituals to avoid such an effect. These beings, _Alice_, something about them about her made him want to know more, made him drive forward along a blind path that lead to an uncertain ending. He would just have to be ready, be prepared to face what may. Even if they were some kind of creature he had never encountered before, if they moved to attack… well he would just have to show them how a gentleman wizard of his caliber would level anything that threatened him.

_Sigh_, his paranoia was returning, that was never a good sign. He had no reason to be as anxious as he was, walking along a dirt path, alone in the middle of an unfamiliar area, at dusk. He had felt no ill will permeating from the Cullen's, and Alice had practically radiated open willingness to know more about him. Alice. With her cropped hair, and her large golden eyes, and her pale lips. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked ahead where he could now see the lights of a rather large house ahead, a two story modern stylized abode, with more glass than wood covering the outside, he wondered why they would allow such a breach of privacy, even out here surrounded by forest anyone could walk up and peep in on the family that left most people speechless due to their beauty.

He walked the final few feet, up the small set of stairs lining up to the front door, took one last second to calm his thoughts, and take a breath. Raising his hand he gave a soft knock at the door, and questioned once again why he had chosen Forks Washington as his new home away from home. Interesting though it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't control my anxiety, I was experiencing something that was almost entirely foreign to me, nervousness. I was usually always prepared for what was coming, my visions allowing me to see ahead and pick the best course of action. But with this it was different, with _HIM _it was different, something about him blocked out my vision, as well as Edward's gift. The possibility that Esme had made me aware of caused me to almost leap for joy! That this human, that Hadrian might be my mate, someone to spend eternity with, it was such an invigorating idea.

He was coming, in fact he should be on is way over now, I needed to hurry. Looking myself over one last time in my mirror I studied my outfit for any imperfections. I wore a cute gray tiered floral pattern empire waist dress and paired it with black leggings and a long sleeve black lace sweater, I reached out to grab the last piece of my ensemble, a small grey choker with the Cullen crest on a small medallion that was attached to it. Taking a breath I stood and flashed down to the living room where everyone else had already gathered, the only one who knew about my hopes for Hadrian, outside of Carlisle and Esme, was Edward. Carlisle's office being soundproof allowed some privacy in the matter but Edward could read my mind and I didn't really want to hide anything from my closest sibling anyway.

I saw him look over at me and smile, showing that he would offer any support he could. Having found his own mate thirty years before, he knew that I had become somewhat lonely when everyone else was able to be with their one and only. He also knew what it was like to meet your mate for the first time and the experience that takes over the body, however with Hadrian being a human, no one really knew what to expect. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them slammed down but I really couldn't help thinking that I might have found the one person I had always been searching for.

Edward flashed over to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, it was nice sometimes to know that someone knew what I was thinking without me having to tell the whole world. I looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing.

Emmett was playing one of his game systems, with Rosalie sitting on the couch behind him reading a magazine, her legs wrapped over his shoulders. I appreciated them just being in the house for this dinner, Emmett could care less about what was going on around him as long as his family was safe, Rosalie on the other hand absolutely hated the fact that I had invited a human into our midst. She was worried that this Hadrian would find out our secret, and that we would somehow hurt or kill him, or any other ideas that popped into her blonde skull. I could respect her worry, but I wish that she could respect my need to know more about this boy, out of everyone else she was the only one who flat out rejected the idea of him coming over for dinner, using everything she could she tried to get the others to change their minds. From stating the obvious dangers of having a human around, all the way to complaining about how we would have to eat human food that admittedly smelled like human refuge to us. In the end she had decided that if she couldn't have everyone on her side, then she would just stay, her reasoning being if the human found out anything about them, she would immediately rip his head from his shoulders. While I didn't know how I would react if she tried to follow through with this, I knew that I wouldn't let any harm come to Hadrian. Edwards arm, still draped over my shoulders, gave a quick squeeze, I guess he agreed with me.

I looked up at the clock, it was 6:45, he would be here any minute, I was quite thankful for the fact that I didn't need to breath, mainly because I knew if I was human I would most likely be hyperventilating right now. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the window facing the front of the house, I could hear it and I knew everyone else could as well. A heartbeat and it was coming closer to us. That had to be him, I walked up to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, the others stayed where they were, which I was thankful for, who knows how he would react if he saw my entire family staring at him from inside.

I was surprised however, I expected to see head lights, flashing among the trees, showing that a car was coming up the winding driveway, however I saw none. The sound of his heart was coming closer though, just very slowly. I stood there staring out the window just waiting for something to show itself. And I was rewarded, he came out from under the tree cover, walking for some reason, he was dressed in a grey button down jacket, with a pair of black jeans, and a green and grey scarf around his neck, fashionable if I say so myself. His glasses tried to hide those emeralds he called eyes behind them but I still saw them clearly even in the darkening light. He was staring ahead with a resolute look on his face, I couldn't help but think it made him more handsome when he looked like that, like he was ready for anything.

He walked up to the door and everyone immediately gathered around, as I walked up to the door. I heard him take a long, deep breath and then heard the knock at the door, throwing on my biggest smile, I opened it and was greeted with the face of the boy driving my mind into a tailspin for the last day, _"has it really only been a day since I met him?"_

"Hello Alice, how are you tonight?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. im sorry it's taken a little longer to get this out than normal, I was kicked out of my house and had no access to my computer, but I fought a dragon and won the prize of returning to my home lol anyway I was able to get this out in 4 days so I hope you all like it. You can thank my friend Ashley for reminding me that I have to write everyday for a week lol, I know she's reading this now and is probably laughing lol. Anyway guys tell me what you think and please let me know what you would like to see, ideas are always welcome, and if they are agreeable, or I can use them in my plot I might include them lol so please remember review, and criticize,(nicely please) see you in a week or so!


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new chapter, I feel really bad about the longer than average wait. I've been sick for about 3 weeks now with Bronchitis and I'm just now starting to recover, I've already started on the new chapter and I will guarantee to have it out by this coming Tuesday. Once again sorry for the wait and thank you for reading this story


	6. Chapter 5

A Gathering of Sorts

Hadrian didn't know exactly what to expect from the Cullen family, when the large red oak front door swung open. He plastered on his smile, and when the familiar shock of black hair greeted his vision he spoke.

"Hello Alice, how are you this evening?"

However when he was gifted with the entire sight of Alice Cullen, standing there, holding the door with a smile bigger than her face, and her eyes just as inviting as before, it gave him pause for a split second, and he paid for it. She had practically jumped out of the house and wrapped him in a hug. He was as tense as before, the shocks and sensations returning to his body and running amuck, he managed to keep his focus on the family throughout the onslaught. All the while, he was once again thrown by how, even the seemingly high class family Cullen, seemed to have a limited understanding of decorum when greeting guests, for Alice anyway.

"_Maybe that's just Alice though?"_ he thought.

He resisted the urge to return the hug, and she eventually released him. Her smile was somewhat more subdued, but it was still there.

"Im so happy you made it Hadrian, were all excited to have you over for dinner, come in!"

She pranced inside and once again stealing himself, he strode in after her. The house was different then he had expected to find, white was the dominant color as it seemed to have taken over the walls of the home, after passing through the foyer and into the adjacent living room, where he saw that even the furniture was white, he caught sight of a fireplace to the right, directly below a rather large flat-screen television _(An invention he had just recently learned the purpose of)_ pictures adorned the walls, while large one pained windows took up the entirety of back wall, allowing a view of the forest that surrounded the back of the house. While tempted to take a closer look at the pictures he had seen, he thought better of it. The architecture was not the only sight in the room however, once again overcome with the sight of six beautiful creatures that had taken up post in the room.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, waving like a child while grinning, next to him sat Rosalie, her legs crossed and draped over Emmett's legs, while reading a magazine with a sour look of her face. Edward was standing next to a large grey piano that he had somehow overlooked when he first entered the room, Edwards face held a small smile, as he waved once before looking to who Hadrian could only guess was doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme.

The doctor was a great deal younger in appearance than he was expecting, looking only slightly older than his supposed children. He held blonde hair that was combed back, and was slightly shorter than Edward, wearing a white sweater and grey pants. His face was held in a careful blank facade; however Hadrian noticed his eyes were strained, almost as if he was holding himself back from something. The woman who could only be Esme stood to his left, dressed in a blue dress, the make of which Hadrian had no hope of knowing, her expression was one of openness and try as he might, the green eyed man could see no deception in her eyes.

He saw Alice prance over to her parents, and drape an arm over her father's shoulder, her grin still in place and eyes shining with glee.

"Hadrian these are my parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Walking forward with a calm that hid his true state of mind, Hadrian held out his hand.

"Carlisle is fine." The doctor said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Hadrian, Alice has said a lot about you, seems she's learned a lot in the few hours, since you two met." Carlisle said while giving a firm handshake,

'_I only wish that I could state the same.'_ Hadrian thought.

Hadrian held his hand to Esme, but once again had his personal space invaded by a member of the Cullen clan. Esme had enveloped him in a hug, and whispered "Happy to have you over Hadrian." In his ear, before retreating back to her husband.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you, you have a beautiful home, if I may say so myself." Hadrian saw Esme's eyes light up with excitement over that little statement.

"So Hadrian tell me, Alice says your from the United Kingdom, may I ask where exactly?" Carlisle asked after first waving to a set of chairs surrounding a small coffee table, and then taking a seat in one, to the side of the room. Edward began playing a quiet, light toned song on the piano, while Hadrian and Alice followed Carlisle's example, and sat as well, Esme quietly excused herself and walked into what Hadrian could only guess was the kitchen.

Turning back to Carlisle he answered.

"I was born in my father's manor, in a village called Little Hanglton, a small area outside of Claphan, London." Hadrian had thought of what he could safely divulge to this family and while everything he had just said was indeed true, he felt it was best that he left out the murderous history surrounding his family and the small village.

Carlisle frowned for an instant, and if Hadrian hadn't been looking at his face, he would have missed it, he decided at the moment he had no way of knowing what that look meant so, he filed the thought away for another time.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of the village, although I am familiar with Claphan, I've actually been to the outskirts of the city before, when Esme and I went on our honeymoon, well we passed through it anyway. My family actually originally hails from London, and we settled in the states around the early nineteen hundreds, my grandfather was actually a doctor as well, growing up I would hear stories of how he saved people suffering from bouts of Spanish influenza, or grizzly bear attacks. It's one of the reasons I took up the profession myself. Now you said you were born 'in' you're family's manor, did your family decide to do a natural birth, instead of choosing a hospital? Or did you have a private doct-" stopping suddenly, Carlisle looked to Hadrian with an apologetic look. "Forgive me, sometimes my professional; curiosity shows and unfortunately makes for unflattering personal questions on my part."

Hadrian waved it off; however, to the average muggle family he could see how the birth of a child would be an extremely personal experience. To him, to his family, however, it meant little more than a retelling of the events of the day, just an explanation.

"It's of no concern Dr. Cullen I assure you." Pausing due to a brief chuckle, that he couldn't quite hold back, he continued. "I was actually quite the surprise to my family, from what I've been told. I was born prematurely, at two and a half months early, however my father said, even though I rarely made a sound, that he could tell that I was strong."

*giggle*

He turned to the noise, berating himself for halfway forgetting that Alice was sitting next to him. When he looked to her, he saw an amused look on her face, his own face must have betrayed his question, as Alice answered before he could even ask.

"It's the way you two talk to each other, like old men, sitting around the fire, sipping brandy." She giggled again, her face scrunching up in laughter, for some reason Hadrian had the urge to laugh as well, however he held it in check, as he turned back to the good doctor.

"Now Dr. Cullen, from what I've heard around the school, your family is somewhat abstract. I've been told that you and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of your children, if I'm not overstepping boundaries, I'd like to ask how you all came together." He flashed his smile once more, Hoping that it would somehow charm the man into answering, however he decided that now would be an appropriate time to begin his own brand of investigation.

Focusing on those around him, Carlisle first and foremost, Alice next to him in a white plush chair, Edward at the piano, Emmett and Rosalie on the couch behind them, and even Esme in the kitchen, he pushed his mind outward, expanding his magic and focus, to the consciousnesses' around him, searching for the wavelengths of their thoughts. He needed to know more, and he needed the truth, hopefully he would finally get the answers he wanted.

However it was not to be. His head suddenly erupted into a blinding; splitting chorus of thoughts, voices seemed to come from every angle. He could tell it was thoughts that he was hearing but couldn't make them out. It was as if all the words from everyone kept repeating themselves in an endless loop, mass murmurings, and spare thoughts rushing together in a symphony of noise that made him cringe. He tried to use Occlumency to put order to the chaos, but for some reason even with all the training he had received in the subject, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't grasp any of the thoughts and devote them to the singular being they were coming from.

At this point he couldn't keep the pain from showing, grabbing the side of his head; he ended the Passive Legilimency, and took a long, _almost_ shuttering breath. That didn't make any sense, usually when using passive legilimency, one could always expect a small ache to form in the frontal lobe, however never this intense, even when he used the skill at the school, surrounded by Muggles, he was able to organize and associate the thoughts that he overheard. But now, for some reason, with a family of five that, admittedly he knew very little about, it was as if he had thrown in front of the audience at the Quidditch world cup, and everyone stood at his ears screaming random gibberish at him.

_Unfortunately_ Hadrian thought,_ it's not proof of anything, I have heard of Muggles with rare traits that can block off thought on a subconscious level._ Deciding to add to the list of things to try and discover later, he took one last settling breath, and looked up to see if the Cullen's had noticed his pain from the experience.

He saw Doctor Cullen was raised from his seat, halfway over to him with a look of concern on his face. Alice had reached over and touched his shoulder, once again, even through the fabric of his jacket and shirt, causing the sensations to return to his left arm. Raising his hand to stop the doctor's approach, he grinned a bit. "Just a small headache, I get them from time to time."

Seemingly calmed, Carlisle sat back down. "May I ask Hadrian, how frequent are these aches? It seemed to me that it just came out of nowhere and caused a very sharp pain, usually headaches take a little time to build up."

Alice removed her hand, taking the pleasant sensations with her, and Hadrian settled back into his chair. He would have to think on the situation later. He still needed answers, and he had other ways to find them. Falling back onto his old tactic's that he had used during his formative years, to gleam information from the teachers, and students of Hogwarts, brought a small smile to his face, '_it was all easier back then.'_

Carlisle was still waiting for an answer, so he decided he would embellish just a little.

"I used to get them when I had a stressful day or just a long day in fact. But since I came across the pond I've since been able to relax more often. I've been in the states now for about a week, and that was the first headache I've had." It was disturbing now that he thought about it. In reality he had only been in the states for a day, most things pertaining to his house and schooling was taken care of before he even came over. And already it felt like he had been trying to discover the mystery behind this family for weeks. Maybe he was stressed.

"So, Dr. Cullen, you were about to tell me how you and you're wife came into such a family?"

Carlisle nodded his head, going back to Hadrian's question. Looking once to Alice, the around the room to Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Edward, with a look of pride on his face as he turned back to Hadrian he started to recall the way his family came to be.

"I married Esme, around ten years ago. We traveled a lot the first three years of our marriage, to Greece, Germany, Japan and even Italy. When we finally returned to the states, I received a call from Esme's sister, her health was failing due to complications with a childhood illness, and she asked that we look after her daughter Rosalie, should she not be able to overcome the complications…" he paused and looked to Rosalie, she was still reading her magazine, seemingly ignoring everything else around her. Her irritated frown was hidden from all.

Carlisle turned back to Hadrian, to continue his story.

"Rosalie's mother fought off the illness for another 4 months before she finally passed away, we took Rosalie under our roof the very next day. At that time she was already dating Emmett, who lived alone since leaving foster care. His parents had passed from a car crash, and when Rosalie demanded that she not be taken away from him, we offered to allow him into our family as well."

"And it's been a party, ever since ha ha!" Emmett called from the couch before turning back to the game he had started playing.

Smiling at his son, Carlisle returned his attention to Hadrian.

"Esme, you see, cannot have children, which was rather hard on her since becoming a mother was one of her oldest dreams, after we took in Rosalie and Emmett, we decided that we wanted more children. We ended up traveling to an adoption agency when we lived in Maine, and there we took in Alice and Edward, both of who were staying at the same foster home, they were practically raised together."

Alice had her hand back on Hadrian before he even noticed it, he knew he had to say something, even if this story turned out to be false. Nothing more than a fabrication thought up to explain away the mystery of the family, he knew he had a part to play as well in order to find the hidden truths.

However even knowing that, he didn't know why he reached over and grabbed Alice's hand and gave a small squeeze. Over the course of his life he had received and given a very small amount of physical interaction. He had never been in a relationship, had never had true friends, only family that showed they cared for him through subtle displays of affection. Never anything from his father, other than the occasional gift, or a few words of praise for a job well done. He idly wondered if maybe the sensations he felt, was something that most people experienced throughout life when they received the proper amount of affection.

"It must have been a rough start, to be raised in a foster home." He decided to show some support, it couldn't hurt his image.

"It was fine once Edward came along; he looked out for me while we were there, and besides I think it was worth it, to end up with a family like this." She flashed a brilliant smile before turning back to her father, Hadrian following her example. Never letting go of her hand.

"So, Hadrian, how about your family, Alice says that when you moved over to the states that you moved alone?"

'_I guess it's my turn for story time'_

"Yes, that's correct. I had a great aunt who lived on the other side of town, I haven't seen her since I was still a toddler. But when she passed recently she left me her house, I was currently living alone already and I had always wanted to see the states. So I packed up and moved across the pond, visited Seattle a bit as well, quite an interesting city." Switching is position in the plush chair he continued.

"I decided that I would spend my final year in an American school, and I've always worked better in quiet places, so Forks, Washington turned out to be a pleasant surprise."

It looked like Carlisle was about to ask another question, when Esme's voice sounded through the room.

"Dinner's ready everyone, Hadrian I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything." After flashing a smile she turned and headed into the dining room.

As he got up to follow Carlisle and Alice into the dining room, he realized that he had not let go of Alice's hand, and realizing that he was over stepping his bounds quickly withdrew his hand. He thought he may have seen a small frown take place on Alice's face, but in an instant it was gone.

Walking into yet another large and open room, Hadrian wasn't surprised to see that three of the four walls were glass, giving a beautiful view of the forest and night sky outside. Taking a seat at the opposite of Carlisle's chair, with his back facing the out most glass window he looked to the table, and was genuinely surprised to see the amount of food on situated on it, and the sheer number of different types just added to that surprise. He saw samples of Asian cuisine, as well as some kind of fried poultry, seafood of all kinds, and he even saw some of his home's signature dishes with the roast lamb and herbs, Toad in the hole and a small dish of Scotch egg's.

The family sat around the steal rectangle table, each pilling on food to their plates, before Carlisle bowed his head and spoke a near silent prayer, Edward soon following. However it must not have been a family tradition, as no one else seemed to follow their examples. Hadrian was seated with Alice on his right and Rosalie on his left, he had tried to make a small conversation with the beautiful blonde while waiting for his chance to gather his plate, however his mere presence seemed to annoy her so he moved back to concentrate on his food. No one noticed when he subtly waved his hand over what he had taken to his plate, a silent poison searching charm, his guard was still up however, even after finding nothing hidden in the food. After a few minutes of eating, Esme called his name, and Hadrian looked away from his last Scotch egg, to address her.

"Carlisle says that you lived alone, even before moving here. If it's okay to ask where your parents were?"

'_Ahh' _Hadrian thought._ 'You would most likely, rather not know.'_

"Well Mrs. Cullen I-" Esme raised her hand. "Just Esme, please dear."

"Yes then, Esme, I unfortunately never had the chance to meet my mother, according to my father she ran off before I was even a year old. My father on the other hand was a teacher at the boarding school I attended, in Scotland, he only taught for one year while I actually went there. Afterwards he moved onto politics, until last year, he- pausing briefly to throw on his most somber look. "He was killed by a small group of radicals, that didn't agree with his policies."

'_Close enough to the truth I suppose.'_

Hadrian did indeed miss his father, however he knew that after he made his choice that night that he would follow through with it until the end, what happened had needed to, and he couldn't start doubting his decision now.

Esme had brought her hand up to her mouth, and Alice could restrain the gasp that escaped her, the rest of those gathered offered their quiet apologies. "I'm so sorry for your loss Hadrian." Esme said while most likely berating asking the question. Alice had her had on his arm and looked close to crying as well, he offered her a disarming smile before turned back to his food.

Deciding to clear the air as it were, Hadrian offered a change in subject.

"So, why is it that you decided to move to Forks Washington of all places?"

Carlisle was once again the one to answer. "Well I was offered a job at the local hospital and while we were living in Maine I had be given the chance to study cert—

Hadrian zoned him out, deciding that something wasn't right with the picture in front of him. He looked around to everyone gathered, they all were focusing on their plates, with the exception of Carlisle, Esme and Alice, who were looking at him. However he noticed that his plate was the only one with a diminished amount of food on it. Why wouldn't they eat, could it be that they already ate before he came, but no, that wouldn't make sense, Hadrian had come specifically for dinner, followed by a meet-and-greet? This wasn't making any sense to him at all, he felt as if he was being lead around a maze that had no true exit, a labyrinth of false trails. He'd had enough, this biting question on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to scream out 'WHAT ARE YOU' directly into their face's, just so that he could finally move on and either eliminate them as a threat or take them out all together if they were. Taking a breath he thought of what he knew._ 'Out of the three races I learned of, there was only one that couldn't stomach human food, cold hands, and almost unnatural grace, perfect features and charm. They have to be, I don't see any other options here._ 'Vampire's'

He didn't know why, but suddenly the entire table was quiet, all noise just ceased and he looked up to find every one of the Cullen's staring at him, most with astonished looks upon their face's and one very pissed off blonde.

'_Tell me I didn't say that out-loud?_'

He barely had time to react and throw up a very weak shield just before Rosalie tried to smash into him, the shield held. Eye's narrowing in focus Hadrian lifted his leg and kicked at the table, causing him and his chair to slide back against the window. The weak shield wouldn't hold more than another hit from the enraged woman he needed to devise a plan. Waving a hand at the glass behind him, and smashing it outwards, he needed to get out now, he didn't know how long it would take before the others started attacking as well, and he need room to fight them.

Taking another look at the family, '_Coven'_ he thought, and seeing Alice's absolutely distraught face, he jumped to the ground below. When he landed, he looked up to find that Rosalie had broken through his shield and her and Emmett were jumping down after him, reaching up, his magic surged through him and extended outwards, catching the two vampires in mid air and throwing them across the yard and into a couple of trees a few yards away. He heard Alice's desperate screams for Rose and Emmett to stop and for him to calm down as well. He saw Edward run to his siblings and attempt to restrain them, Carlisle and Esme had made their way down as well and were standing in the middle of Hadrian and the Rosalie.

And Alice was there, looking as if her world was falling apart, she was hissing and screeching at her siblings, threatening them, he realized.

'_Why would she protect me, know that I know?'_

"HE'S NOT HUMAN!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs. "I KNEW IT, he caught us in mid air and threw us as if we were nothing, I've had enough of dancing around him, answer me now, WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Nobody else voiced their questions, a stalemate had risen in the face of questions, both parties wanted answers now and they wanted him to go first.

Well, he was afraid he would have to disappoint.

Standing up straight in the dark of the night, he adjusted his glasses, a reflection passing over the lenses as he did so. His face going slack and neutral, a calculative gleam entering his emerald eyes. Gone were his smiles, gone was his façade of a teenager that was still new to the world. This was Hadrian Riddle, the son of Lord Voldemort, and a man who had seen and fought in battles that would cause this coven to cower in fear. Glaring at the blonde who had fallen silent, and had even taken a step back at the change in body language from him, the rest of the family had tensed as well, as if sensing that they had overstepped some line that shouldn't have been crossed.

When Hadrian finally spoke, his words came out in a neutral, yet authoritative voice and despite his quiet tone, the words nonetheless carried over the property.

"I came here this evening on invitation, yet you attack me, why should I answer you Rosalie, why should I answer any of you? To actually demand answers from me, when I have been nothing but courteous to you and your coven. No, I'm afraid you will have to discover your answers on your own. As I did." Hadrian however had realized something. This coven, these vampires, they had mostly held back, only Rosalie rushing to fight, to kill. Everyone else was just staring at him. Emmett was trying to stand in front of Rosalie, a hand spread out to cover her, while Edwards held her as best he could. Carlisle was staring at him warily, trying to make heads or tails of him, while Esme was off to the side holding and distraught looking Alice.

For some reason the look on Alice's face was enough saddened him, he felt like he was ruining something. He quickly took control of the stray thoughts however and concentrated his focus back on the blonde.

His answer hadn't been what Rosalie wanted to hear, she broke free of Edwards slacking grip, dashed under Emmett's arm, and knocked Carlisle's surprised grab away from her and flashed across the yard, too fast for anyone to stop her. She ran right into Hadrian, or so she thought, when she was close Hadrian suddenly exploded into a fine grey mist and she ran right through, Hadrian reforming standing where he was before, but turned to face both parties at once. He saw Emmett take off towards him, most likely hoping to stop him before he hurt Rosalie, the large vampire jump at him aiming to take off his head. Rosalie flashed after him a third time, aiming low to sweep out his legs. Hadrian stayed calm and timed his next move just right. When they had closed in enough, he jumped into the air and corkscrewing under Emmett's grab and over Rosalie's dash, landed right back where he was.

The vampire didn't waste a second, ignoring Carlisle's furious screams for them to stop, they about-faced and charged again. Hadrian had had enough, building up his magic and sparking it in his hands, he crouched down to one knee and threw a wall of fire around his body, causing the vampire to scramble away or die from their one true weakness. All of the vampires immediately stepped away from the flames, Emmett flashing to the other side, to stand next to Rosalie, Edward had joined them and Carlisle had gotten in front of them to stop all three from advancing.

Hadrian calmly stepped out of the inferno, the flames parting for him as he walked forward. After exiting the ring of fire he stood where he did, just staring at them. He wanted to attack them, he wanted to take out his wand and destroy every trance of this coven ever having lived here. But every time he gathered his magic for an intense attack that would end them all in one go, his mind would flash to Alice, to her smiling face as she introduced herself earlier at school, as she giggled at his and Carlisle's conversation in the living room. His mind wouldn't allow him to finish them off. His own mind was fighting him!

'_Why is this happening to me? Why do you affect me so much Alice Cullen? WHY DO I CARE LIKE THIS!?'_

Taking a breath and sighing to himself, he decided on a course, and he would, just like before, follow it till the end.

"…I'm done, for some reason I feel that I would come to regret killing you, why? I very well might never know." Turning his back to them he started to walk away.

Evidently that was what Rosalie was waiting for, as she raced around her family again in an effort to attack him from behind, Hadrian heard her approach and, without looking back, raised his hand, his mind might not allow him to kill her, but he could cut off her legs and leave it at that. He was about to end her charge, and this situation before it devolved into even more of a skirmish, nagging questions of Alice, and his feelings pertaining to her be damned. However he didn't have the chance as suddenly Rosalie went flying away for a second time that night. Alice had bodily rammed into her throwing her to the ground some yards away.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HIM!" she hissed at the downed blonde, crouched and ready to intercept a second time. They both looked like they were about to clash once again before the sound of a twig breaking snapped them out of it. They looked to the direction of the sound.

Hadrian wasn't waiting to see what happened between the two, he meant what he said. He was done, at least for now, he needed to leave and look for answers another time, in another setting. He had gathered his magic into a cloak of mist, a spell his father had invented, and started levitating off the ground. The mist soon covering the entirety of his body; he turned towards the forest and took off, swerving in-between trees and over debris as nothing but a blur of high speed.

Right before he was out of sight of the coven, he looked back to see Alice, staring in wonder, and pain at his retreating form, he cringed to himself, he needed to think on this, he needed quiet, he needed peace. He suddenly remembered that there was a spot not too far from where he was now that was quite peaceful. _ 'A night thinking while overlooking the ocean might help my mood improve.'_

I don't know how it happened? One minute we were all sitting at our un-used dining table and the next all hell broke loose. Rose was charging at Hadrian, and Hadrian was somehow able to fight back, _more _than fight back,he was winning. Even when Emmett jumped in to protect his mate, Hadrian still didn't show even an ounce of fear, he looked positively calm, and collected as he avoided their attacks with speed I didn't know anything other than a vampire could reach. Carlisle and Edward were doing their best to end the fighting, they saw that Hadrian wasn't human, and they both wanted to end this peacefully, and find out answers. But my STUPID sister was having any of it. She just kept attacking and the entire time I could do nothing. I was rooted to the ground as Esme held me, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but I could do nothing as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

When I saw Emmett and Rose charge at him, I thought that was the end, my possible mate, my maybe-one and only was going to die, right in front of me. Then something happened and a raging inferno had sprung up, stopping both my siblings in their places and as I watched Hadrian walk calmly out of the flames, as if they were nothing but an annoyance, and state that he was leaving, that he didn't want to fight either, even if he had a roundabout way of saying it, I was overjoyed, I thought we could finally talk this out. Then he turned and started walking, I was going to let him leave. I was going to let him calm down and then I was going to track him down myself and talk to him, I was going to find out what the HELL was going on.

And then I saw Rosalie charge at him again and I snapped. My body moved before I could even think to, and I rammed into Rosalie with all my strength and knocked her aside. I crouched in front of her, hissing and screeching like a wild animal. Hadrian was _MINE_, I would let _no-one_ hurt him, not even my family. I was ready to attack her again, to _end_ her. Then I heard a sound and my gaze snapped to the source.

And there was Hadrian, looking like death itself, as a supernatural mist covered his body and he rose into the air, he took off into the forest. I stayed rooted in my spot again, wishing that I had the strength to do _something_ and then, he disappeared behind the trees. I was about to turn back to my family when I was hit by his scent, and once again my body moved before I could think. I left my family standing in the yard and raced after him, through the forest. I wanted to wait for him to calm before I approached him, but my body was making my decisions for me.

I raced over fallen trees and jumped over ditches in the ground, following his scent through the darkness. It took me sometime before I realized where his trail was leading me. Back to that spot where I first laid eyes on him, back where I first gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes. I would catch up to him there, I would find him and apologize for my family, I would grovel at his feet for forgiveness if I had to, and then I would tell him everything, what I am, what I think I KNEW now, about our connection, and then I would hope with all my might, that we could understand each other.

I could only hope that he would be willing to listen.

A.N. so I ended it here, mainly because it was already past my word limit and I though having another scene thought out already for the next chapter would help a lot. Again sorry for the wait, I've been sick, and working at the same time, it's a horrible combination. And by the way I hope you guys enjoyed this, I wrote it all out in 3 days and for some reason the fight scenes don't come naturally to me, i.e. very hard for me to write them. So PLEASE everyone tell me how I did, was it shitty, was it great, should I end my brief history as a writer or start trying to find publishers lol, anyway thanks again for reading and please R&R

Evanjk1122


End file.
